The BAU's New Cancer
by thehappysisyphus
Summary: COMPLETED! What happens when a new agent who's emo, immmature, and extremely random joins the BAU? Who's also a GUY? Chaos, drama, angst, and maybe some romance. Please read! Other people like it! Check the reviews! Read and review!
1. The Emo Agent Dude

**Disclaimer- Why would I post this here if I owned it? Okay, just to get this over with, I don't own CM, Panic! At the Disco's lyrics, Lord of the Rings, Snakes on a Plane the movie, Snakes on a Plane (Bring It) the song, Green Day, okay, look. I don't own anything recognizable. God! That was a long list.**

**A/N- I'M BACK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –ahem- Sorry. Well, Gerard is my character. He's a mixture of me, my family, friends, and a bunch of famous people. I hope you guys like it. The chapters are super long. At least by my standards. I love reviews, so…. You know. Hit that lil' button, my pretties. Uh, if you're a guy, sorry. I didn't mean to call you a prettie. Uh, on to the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Agent Hotchner, I'd like to inform you of the new agent joining your team. His name is Gerard Shadows. Agent Shadows did two years of field work with an Ohio PD, and has a master's degree in psychology. He is 26 years old, a quite accomplished young man. He will be joining you tomorrow," the head of the FBI, Agent Jonathon Byrne, said.

Hotch nodded, and asked, "Only 26? Is he like Reid?"

Byrne smiled and shook his head.

"He is smart, but the way he acts is quite the opposite. Agent Shadows incorporates heavy metal music in his clothes, and don't be surprised if for a whole day he speaks in a Transylvanian accent. But, despite his odd behavior, he has the highest amount of solved crimes in the entire state of Ohio. He will be a wonderful addition to your already amazing team."

Hotch only narrowed his eyes.

The phone on Byrne's desk began to ring, and, waving Hotch out of the room, Byrne answered the phone.

Hotch walked slowly to his own office, wondering if the new agent would fit in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After awhile, Hotch walked out of his office and gathered the team. Soon, Gideon, Morgan, Elle, Reid, and JJ were sitting in the conference room wondering if they had a case.

Hotch, at the head of the table, sat down and informed the team of their new agent. He mentioned Agent Shadows age and experiences, but didn't mention his peculiar qualities.

Out of all the agents, Reid looked the most curious. He wanted to see if they were alike. They were, at the very least, alike in age.

Morgan, instantly annoyed at the thought of having another (what he thought to be) young nerd with no friends, snidely commented, "Oh, come on. Do we really have to help another teenager get through puberty?"

His comment was met with harsh glares and an embarrassed blush on Reid's cheeks. The young man's gaze instantly dropped to the floor.

Gideon, changing the subject, asked, "He's coming tomorrow, correct?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes, now, you're all dismissed."

He walked to his office, having important boss-man duties he had to attend to. The other five agents went back to boring phone calls and case-files.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Reid, Morgan, and Ell were all at their desks when a young man with his black hair shielding his eyes walked, no, swaggered up to them.

His black hair was expertly styled, with bangs long in the front and the back kept short and spiked up. His yellow/green eyes sparkling with determination were surrounded with black eyeliner. A red tie complemented his back suit perfectly. Red Converse and black nail polish completed his look.

He held out his hand to Reid and said, "Dude, I come in peace. The name's Shadows. Gerard Shadows."

Gaping, Reid somehow managed to shake his hand and say, "Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. Nice to meet you."

Turning to Elle and Morgan, Gerard said, "Dude and Dudette. Seriously, it's friggin' sweet to meet you."

Bowing at Elle, Gerard said, "Ms. Greenaway, 'tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Turning to Morgan, and once again bowing, he said, "As it is a pleasure to make yours, Master Morgan."

Straightening up, Gerard grinned and said, "Don't worry, Spence, I knew who you were. How could I not? But, doing that to you would've ruined the moment. Man, I've _always_ wanted to do that, but never had the chance. Now, where's Boss-Man and Senior Boss-Man?"

Smirking, Morgan pointed him in the right direction.

Once Gerard was out of earshot, Morgan said, "Guess what, Reid? You're not the weirdest agent who ever lived anymore!"

Reid frowned and said, "That's mean. He seemed nice."

"And insane," Morgan mumbled.

Elle said, "Give him a chance, Derek."

Morgan only shook his head and went back to the file he had been reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a different and very serious Gerard who introduced himself to Hotch and Gideon.

Hotch, despite the warning he was given, was shocked. Gideon was just accepting. He only cared about competence.

Afterwards, JJ walked in; the two met each other, and she showed him his desk. It was adjacent to Morgan's desk, positioned the same way Reid and Elle's were.

Gerard happily set up, only taking notice of the three agents' stares after putting up a picture of a woman and her child.

Glancing at them, he said, "Ya know, it's not nice to stare."

Morgan stared at Gerard.

"Are you wearing blue eye shadow?" he gasped.

Gerard grinned and replied, "Yeah, you like?"

Morgan didn't answer, so Elle said, "You're the only guy who could make that work."

Reid sat back and watched silently, studying the strange young man.

Gerard thanked Elle, and went back to his previous task.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Reid, Elle, and Morgan got to their desks before Gerard had arrived.

Glancing at his watch, Morgan snickered to himself, saying, "Late on the second day! This is priceless!"

Morgan either wasn't having a good week or just didn't like unique people.

As if on cue, Gerard walked in, mouthing the words to a song.

He sat down, and then pointed at Morgan.

"The sacrament is you!" he sang.

Morgan groaned loudly.

Reid laughed and said, "Shadows, you're just gonna annoy him even more if you keep singing."

"What's wrong with that?" Gerard laughed. "And call me Gerard."

Reid nodded, and then frowned. Was he the only one who noticed the bruise on Gerard's cheekbone, and the scabbed-over lip?

After a few moments of silence, Elle asked, "Gerard, what size are those jeans? They look uncomfortably tight."

Gerard looked down at his black jeans with the hole in the knee.

"These old things? They're a size four."

Confused, Elle said, "Do guys' pants even come in four?"

"Nope," Reid laughed.

"Then what-?"

Gerard grinned and said, 'Size four in_ women's._"

Morgan said, "How'd you even get in the BAU? Are we ever gonna get rid of you?"

Gerard stood up, and swaggered off, singing, "I'm the new cancer / Never looked better / You can't stand it. 'Cause you say so under your breath / You're reading lips, 'When did he get all confident?'"

Reid laughed at Elle and Morgan's expressions, then got up and followed Gerard, who was pouring himself some coffee.

Gerard jumped when Reid said from behind, "What happened to your face?'

After composing himself, Gerard whispered, "I really don't want to talk about it."

Reid was about to persist the subject when JJ walked in.

"Hey guys," she said, "Hotch wants us in the conference room. We have a case."

The two agents nodded, and they followed the unit liaison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the conference room, the team was already sitting at the table, with a file in their hands.

JJ handed Reid a file, and he sat down next to Gerard.

Hotch began his speech.

"Bella Springs, Oklahoma. Orlando Lemche, Johnny Leto, Hayden Way, and Matthew Bloom were all kidnapped and murdered, each one month after the other. Local PD has only now begun to suspect a serial killer."

"Cause of death?" Gerard asked.

"A gunshot wound to the stomach. It would have been slow and painful," Gideon said.

Reid interjected, "A gunshot wound that penetrates the stomach will kill the victim in approximately fifteen minutes."

"A sadist, then?" Elle asked.

"Yes. The torture was brutal, with no purpose evident. How much could a 25 year old college student know?" Gideon said.

"Each victim was 25?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded. "They were all 25 year old white males that went to Bella Springs University of Medicine. Also, they were each born in October. Those were the only connections."

"That narrows it down quite a bit," Morgan smirked.

Nodding, Hotch said, "I'll see you on the plane in a half an hour."

He turned and was halfway out the door when Morgan said, "Wait. Has someone else been kidnapped?"

Hotch stopped, and said grimly, "Not yet."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone except Reid and Gerard had left the room. Reid stayed because he wanted to re-read the file. Gerard because he had a question to ask.

Gerard cleared his throat, and Reid gasped, jumping, because he hadn't noticed Gerard.

Reid looked up, and he kindly said, "Do you need something?"

Gerard nodded, embarrassment clear on his face.

"Um, I don't have a car. I've been walking 'cause I live kinda close and I can't walk to my place and then walk to an airport which I don't exactly know where it is in only a half an hour. Can you-?"

"Of course," Reid said, interrupting. "But we should leave now."

Gerard smiled gratefully and thanked Reid.

Reid picked up his stuff, and then Gerard's. They drove to the airport, and boarded the plane, which promptly took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did ya think? I had to cut it short 'cause I don't have the attention span to type it all out. OK, tell me if you liked Gerard. Sorry if anyone seems OOC (Morgan) . This gets better, I promise.**

**Random fact- HIM freaking ROCKS! The band, His Infernal Majesty, all you crazy peeps that don't like love metal. HIM is Finnish. Guys from Finland are fine. (VILLE VALO!) Sorry. Review. Do it.**


	2. The Assignment

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything recognizable. Darn.**

**A/N- Hey. I'll keep it short today. This chappie kinda has child abuse in it. But real short. Uh, well, this chapter will be super long, I promise. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and I've changed the rating, just to be safe.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The team did their usual brainstorming about the case, figuring out the precedent of kidnappers / murderers / sadists.

After a bit of random facts from Reid, Gideon's wisdom, and Elle's questions, the team grew silent.

Reid and Gideon were engaged in a difficult chess match, Morgan was asleep with files spread about him, and Elle and Hotch were talking quietly. JJ had stayed behind, since in Bella Springs, everyone knew everyone and everything that was going on, there was no need for major news coverage, so no insane media jerks. No one really paid attention to Gerard, so he moved to the back of the plane. He closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DREAM/FLASHBACK THINGY**

"Gerard! Get back here! Now!" Amanda, Gerard's mother, yelled.

The fifteen year-old stopped, swearing silently at his luck. He had almost made it out.

'No use defying a drunken woman that could destroy you,' he thought, making his way up the sidewalk.

She grabbed his skinny arm, and dragged him into their trashy house.

"Mom, I have to go to school," Gerard protested.

She slapped him across the cheek.

He raised a hand to his stinging cheek. Tears stung his eyes, but he batted them away.

His late father's gruff voice ran through his head. "Men don't cry, son. Remember that."

And remember it he did. That's why he didn't cry when his father was found, dead.

His thoughts were broken by Amanda's slurred screams. She was cursing his birth. Gerard's half grin made her stop.

"What the ---- are you laughin' 'bout?" she yelled.

"What?" Gerard said. "Oh. I just agree with you. Too bad you did that thing with dad. You knew him for what? Three hours? And then you got married. Too bad. He might still be alive if it weren't for your fun 'n games."

Amanda's anger rose to a murderous level.

"What did you JUST SAY?" she screamed.

He stared at the ground, cursing his ability to make things twenty times worse.

She pushed with enough force to make him go backwards, hitting his head on the door. Gasping in pain, he slid his fingers through his thick black hair, feeling the thick, warm liquid running from the wound, not really surprised to find it there.

Amanda unleashed a flurry of anger on her only son, beating him into a bloody mess. Unfortunately for Gerard, his body had a high tolerance level, gained by _this_ for five years. So, he didn't pass out. He felt it all, and he felt it hard. He didn't fight back, being only 5"6' and 112 lbs. He was rather small.

Amanda, though, had been employed for years in the army, then as a fitness trainer. She was muscular. She was tall. She was angry.

Gerard curled into the fetal position until she got bored. He waited until he heard the door to her bedroom slam shut, and then dragged himself to his room. It was a wonder he got the grades he got, especially since this was how much of his school days were spent.

Gently pulling himself into bed, he finally blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard woke with a start. He wondered what had triggered that memory; he had tried to bury it.

He ran his thin fingers over his face, wincing as he touched the still-fresh bruise.

Looking around, he saw that everyone was still asleep.

Deciding to freshen up, he went to the bathroom, and did just that. Freshen up.

Happily, he went back to his seat and took out his black bag with **"AS I LAY DYING"** written across it.

Gerard took out his Nintendo DS, and started to play. He _really_ wanted to defeat 'Mario Kart'.

After awhile, he dejectedly put the game away. He replaced it with a copy of The Lord of the Rings. Sure, it was the eighteenth time he read it, but he could care less.

You see, Gerard's short attention span only had a few things that could captivate it, and The Lord of the Rings was one of them.

Soon, everyone began to wake up. Shortly after, the plane landed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had expected an immense crowd of media people, but was surprised to see only the local Sheriff there.

The middle-aged man looked worried and agitated at the same time, never having dealt with murder before.

You see, Bella Springs was a small town, much like Suburbia from Edward Scissorhands. It usually didn't have violence, just petty drama. Everyone was happy there, with the children shielded from drugs, sex, and violence. It was the first time a murder had occurred in over 60 years, so everyone was in a panic.

The Sheriff held out his hand, and said, "My name's William Jackson, the county Sheriff. Thanks for coming. I'm not sure what to do."

Hotch grasped Jackson's hand, and said, "I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, and these are Special Agents Gideon, Greenaway, Morgan, Shadows, and Dr. Reid. We're happy to help."

Nodding, Jackson said, "Follow me. We should get started. Now, I'm sorry, but I've never dealt with murder before, let alone a serial killer." Hotch shrugged it off, not really believing the man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering the police station, Gerard marveled at the smallness of the space, like it was unimportant to have police headquarters.

Out loud, he asked, "Where are all your officers? Out on patrol?"

Jackson turned and, seeing Gerard, raised an eyebrow. He didn't answer.

"Excuse me? Can you answer me?" Gerard persisted.

Jackson said coldly, "And how old are you?"

A look crossed Gerard's face, and fearing that he would punch the Sheriff, Hotch stepped in and said, "Can you just answer the question?"

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Those five officers are all we got."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Elle exclaimed.

"As I said before, we've never dealt with this before," Jackson said defensively.

Morgan let out a puff of air, and shook his head. This was pathetic.

Gideon decided that it was time to end this.

"Let's get to work," he suggested, with Reid nodding his agreement.

After a lot of brainstorming (and pointless arguments with the ever stubborn Jackson), Gerard suggested, "Instead of wasting our time with a profile, why don't we just send someone over to the college and have someone watch them. That way, when the kidnapper dude tries to kidnap the kid, someone will be there to nab him. I mean, how many kids can there be in this small town with all those similarities?"

Hotch knitted his brow, and, after a few seconds, said, "Yes, that is a good idea."

Elle asked, "But who's going to watch the kids? Someone that blends in, right?"

Everyone turned and stared straight at Reid and Gerard, who were sitting next to each other.

Morgan said, "I'll call Garcia and get a list of all the possible victims."

Hotch nodded, and Morgan stepped into the hallway.

"Miss Garcia, keeper of all awesome knowledge. How may I grant you happiness with my super unbelievable awesomeness?"

Morgan laughed, and said, "Hey, I need a list of all the 25 year-old white males born in October that go to Bella Springs University of Medicine."

"Wow, sugar, that is one precise list." She paused, and Morgan could hear the mad typing in the background.

"Well," she said, "this is a really small college. Only like 2,000 students go there. So, there are only three students that match that description. Chris Browning, Brendan Weir, and Forrest Bell."

"Thanks, Garcia."

Morgan hung up and re-entered the room.

"Only three possible vics. Chris Browning, Brendan Weir, and Forrest Bell," he informed them.

Hotch turned to their two youngest members and said, "You two are going back to college."

Reid's eyes went wide, and he immediately protested, "What? No, I can't. I mean, Gerard's a new agent and… I just can't."

"Reid, this is a good chance for both of you to prove yourselves," Gideon said.

"But-."

"Speak for yourself, man. This is an awesome chance. I _loved_ college. We can just take the dude down, and you guys can like have back-up waiting or something," Gerard interrupted.

Everyone nodded their agreement, except for Reid, of course. He still looked freaked out.

As Hotch contacted the school's Dean, Michelle Agora, to inform her of the situation, Gerard, Reid, Elle, Gideon, and Morgan stayed in the room, just sitting there quietly.

Gideon ordered Morgan to make them less official looking, and Morgan didn't move.

"Well, we've got a gothic teenager, and a nerdy genius. I'm not sure if I _can_ make you guys less official."

"Actually, I'm considered to be 'emo'. But I'm not supposed to have to tell you. It's supposed to be recognizable, but you're not the kind of person I'd expect to know that."

Morgan scowled, and said, "Now _you're_ reciting things no one cares about? Who are you? Reid?"

Noticing Reid's embarrassment, Gerard shot back, "That's a compliment. You're just jealous 'cause you'll never live up to his genius, and yet you're older."

Morgan slowly stood up, and growled, "Say that again."

Gerard stepped forward, and opened his mouth to repeat what he just said.

But then, Elle stood up and pushed Morgan back into his seat.

"So," she said, changing the subject, "are you guys gonna take on an alternate personality? _That'll_ keep things interesting."

Reid shrugged, and Gerard's lips stretched into a devilish grin.

"Well," he said, his excitement growing like a small child's, "when I was in college, I played in a band. We were a Metallica cover band. I was lead vocals and guitarist. We rocked. Well, at least, _I_ did. We didn't really have any of our own songs, and…wait a sec, that was like three years ago. Why am I so hyped up?"

Everyone (except Morgan), laughed at the thoughtful, yet confused look on his face.

"You know, I almost quit college for that band?" Gerard said.

"Nooo!" Morgan said, in mock amazement.

Gerard shot Morgan the scariest death-glare any agent in the room had ever seen. Ever.

He was soon broken out of his evilness by him saying randomly, "Dude, I'm thirsty."

Then, in a perfect Arnold Schwarzenegger imitation, he said, "I'll be back."

Gerard wandered out of the room.

Everyone stared after him, and then burst into laughter. Except for Morgan.

After it died down, Gideon turned to Reid and said, "About your assignment. We want you to befriend those kids. You know, you _can_ be kind of intimidating with your intelligence, so try not to bring up random obscure facts. Remember, you are just a normal college student. Okay?"

Reid nodded, the asked, "Are we going to let the boys know that were are FBI agents?"

Gideon thought a moment, and then replied, "No, let's let them think you're just their fellow roommates and students."

Gerard walked in time to here Gideon answer Spencer.

He said slowly, "Do we have to take classes?"

Hotch walked in and said, "Well, how can you blend in at a college and not take classes? And besides, it never hurts to learn something new."

Simultaneously, the young agents exclaimed, "What?"

To say that they were horrified would be an understatement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Ooo, tensions rising! What will happen next? Tune in next time to find out! Ha, just kidding. I hope you liked. Please review, and then tell your friends to read and review. PLEASE! I BEGGETH OF THOU! (Once again, it gets better than this.)**

**Random Fact- I'm still hopelessly addicted to HIM. Gerard Way, whom I've named this Gerard after, is unbelievably fine. WOOHOO! GO MCR! AND HELLOGOODBYE! Sorry. Review. You know the drill.**


	3. They Arrive Da Da DUN!

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything recognizable. No of us do. Gosh.**

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I was spending too much time sobbing in the corner of my room (due to lack of reviews) rather than writing. I know you're out there. I see the amount of reviews on other people's stories. PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS! I BEG OF YOU!**

**Okay. Now that I'm done with that, thanks to those who _did_ review. Flames are accepted. Darn it people, I accept all kinds of reviews! Uhhh, maybe I should go get the notebook the story's written in. That might help.**

**Okay. I have a few things to say. From now on, this story is completely improvised. I wrote everything beforehand, and, going back, I realized that the story sucked. Really badly.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gerard and Reid walked down the dormitory's hallway. Reid was armed with a gun hidden like Hotch's, and Gerard's request to bring a cross-bow had been laughed at, then, realizing his seriousness, rejected. So, he was un-armed.

The young men were dragging two suitcases filled with clothes and other necessities.

This was deep undercover work, and, with Gerard only on his second day, it would definitely be difficult.

"God, this is so exciting. I'm so excited. Are you excited? I'm excited. This is a huge chance to prove myself," Gerard managed to say in one breath.

Reid glanced at Gerard, and he sighed. From what he knew about Gerard, he was the most mature out of the two of them, and he was younger. This was going to suck.

"Oh, this is going to be great!" Spencer said sarcastically.

Gerard either didn't notice, or was just ignoring him.

"What room is ours?"

Reid stopped to think, and said, "Uh, 21A, I think. It fits 6 guys, but it's just the 5 of us."

Gerard smiled, and kept walking.

"There! There it is!" he exclaimed, pointing.

Breathing in deeply, Reid started to knock, but stopped.

"Can you try not to look like a 4 year old at Christmas?"

Gerard frowned, and said, "Oh. Sorry."

He knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, the door was opened by a short, brown haired boy with aqua colored eyes. The young man stared at the two agents suspiciously.

"I've never seen you guys around campus before. Who are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Gerard stepped forward and said, "We're your new roommates. Nice to meet you."

The young man stepped to one side and let them in. Sitting at a small card table, was a tall, super skinny, brown hair and eyed boy who would've looked like Reid were it not for his facial features and the way he carried himself.

Across from him was an average height boy, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

The blonde guy stood up, and said, "Hey. I'm Chris, and the stick over there's Brendan. The midget over there is Forrest. What're your names?"

Brendan yelled, "At least my mother doesn't still send me under wear!"

Chris spun around, and yelled back, "Can't you be nice for the newbies, you freaking anorexic!"

Forrest sighed, and sat on his bed.

"What? I'm skinny and I skip lunch ONCE and you never let me forget it? I was SICK!" Brendan yelled.

"From not eating enough," Chris said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Brendan threw his arms in the air, and brushed past Reid and Gerard out of the room.

Chris yelled, "Wait! I'm sorry!" before running after Brendan.

Gerard stared after them, before turning to Forrest and asking, "What the heck?"

Sighing, Forrest said, "When Bren was 17, he had to go to rehab for anorexia. He's real touchy 'bout the subject now. Chris knows better than to say anything. Well, anyway, what're your names?"

"I'm Gerard and that's Spencer," Gerard said.

Forrest nodded, and sighed.

"I'm really sorry. Brendan's been real messed up since his best friend died. He was murdered and the killer still's on the loose. Have you heard about the murders?"

Playing dumb, Spencer said, "No. What happened?"

"There have been four murders on campus of white guys in their twenties. And, well, we all fit that description. It's really freaky. Chris won't admit it, but I know he's scared out of his mind. That's why he said that to Bren."

Nodding, Spencer threw his bag on one of the made beds. Gerard, following his lead took the bed next to Spencer's.

"Is this it?" he said, looking around. The dorm was tiny. It had six beds in it, three on each side. In the middle of the room were a sofa, a card table, and a small TV sitting on the ground.

Forrest nodded, and tried to smile. He failed miserably.

Standing up, he said, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Oh, if Chris and Brendan don't come back in twenty minutes, call campus security. The same goes for me. Okay?"

Gerard and Spencer exchanged glances, each mentally cursing their stupidity. They shouldn't have let those two go alone, and now it seemed that they had failed their mission in the first twenty minutes.

After Forrest left the room, Spencer said miserably, "This has got to be a new record. Losing the people you're supposed to protect within two minutes of arrival. Wow. I think we should celebrate."

"Shut up. They could come back any second. So stop being all pessimistic. That's my job," Gerard near snarled.

Gerard should take up a job as a psychic because at that very second, Brendan and Chris walked in. Brendan had his head down, with his hair covering up his hand which was covering his eye. Chris was cradling his fist, and looking very angry.

Gerard looked at them, and said, "Okay. Two plus two equals why the heck did you punch him in the face?"

Chris glared at him, and snarled, "Shut up."

Spencer stood up and wrapped an arm around Brendan's shoulder.

"Where can I find some ice?"

"Down the hall, "Chris replied.

Nodding, Spencer led Brendan out of the room.

"What happened?" Spencer asked as he filled a small plastic baggie with ice.

Brendan pulled away with a look of horror on his face.

"Get off of me!" he gasped. He took a few small steps back until he bumped into the wall.

'Okay. Kid's definitely got some problems,' Spencer thought.

Out loud, he said, "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"That's what they all say," Brendan said miserably.

Spencer raised his eyebrows. From a profiler's POV, it looked like Brendan had either been in an abusive relationship with his parents, a partner, or 'friend'. But, really, it was none of his business. So he didn't press the subject.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the police station, everything was fairly calm. The team had bugged the dorm room, rigged some _very_ discreet video surveillance cameras, and had plain-clothes officers/FBI agents patrolling campus. Everything was going according to plan.

Morgan and Garcia were positioned in front of the computers, watching the screens, making sure that nothing bad was going down. Truth be told, they weren't paying much attention. They were too absorbed in their conversation.

"So, I heard about you and Gerard's 'conversation' in the conference room thingy," Garcia said, turning away from the screens and facing Morgan.

Morgan suddenly wished that the team hadn't flown her out. He really didn't want to explain the reason he reacted so terribly to their new young agent.

"Well?" she persisted, swiping her blonde hair out of her face.

Sighing, Morgan said, "Fine. But don't tell anyone. I've never told anyone this before."

She nodded vigorously.

Then, lowering her voice, she said, "Tell me!"

He looked at the ground, and then began his story.

"Well, when I was in middle school, I met this kid. He was kinda small for his age, and I'm pretty sure that his parents beat him up. Well, he was into the same kind of stuff that I'm guessing Gerard's into. Well, anyway, I pretty much took him under my wing. I made sure nobody tried to steal his money and stuff like that. By high school, we were best friends. Then, something went wrong. He came to school looking more scared and progressively worse."

Morgan stopped and looked up at Garcia, who said, "Well? What happened?"

Morgan whispered, "He killed himself."

"Oh, honey," Garcia cried, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled away.

"I guess I'm scared that if I get too close to Gerard, I'll have to go through all of that crap again. I really couldn't take that again."

"But, sweetie, that's no reason to act like that to Gerard. He didn't do anything wrong. You should apologize," Garcia said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Well, I hoped you liked. Please review. Oh. I have a question. Somebody left an anon. review that read, '_Because we all know there's nothing better than someone describing the differences between emo and goth._'** **Was that sarcastic? I'm serious, can you tell me? Thanx.**

**Random Fact- I'm now officially obsessed with Gerard Way and My Chemical Romance. Gerard's beautiful. Why else would I base Gerard Shadows on him? Oh yeah. HIM still rocks. REVIEW. **


	4. Silly Willy Gerard!

**Disclaimer-Do any of us actually own anything? Seriously? Actually, I own Gerard, Brendan, Chris, Forrest, Jackson, and all the other little people running around this story. (By 'little' I mean 'un-important') **

**A/N- Once again, as I type this, I'm making this up. Okay, I would give you cookies (if I knew what that meant) if you answer these questions: Can you tell me what famous peoples these three characters are based on: Brendan, Forrest, and Gerard? (Hint: I've told you 'bout the Gerard.) What's a cookie? And what does 333 mean? Call me an idiot if you want, but I wanna know!**

**WOOHOO! Early update! Enjoy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been a month since their arrival and nothing involving the killer had happened yet. Everything (other than that) was going extremely well. (Except Gerard kept asking questions in class that were extremely inappropriate.) It was easy to see who got along best out of the six of them. Brendan and Gerard had become fast friends, and Spencer and Forrest hung out a lot. Chris kind of hung out with all of them, but Spencer and he argued a lot.

It was seven o'clock at night, after a long day of monotonous classes. Shuffling into the room, the five guys collapsed in various places of the room.

Spencer lay on his bed silently, until sitting straight up and saying, "Okay. Which one of you isn't showering?"

Exchanging glances, Brendan and Forrest both quickly denied. Chris shook his head.

Gerard said nervously, "So the Febreze isn't working?"

"Eeeew!" was the resounding shout around the room.

Brendan, laughing, threw a pillow at Gerard's head, and said, "Dude. That's just gross. Take a shower."

Deflecting the pillow, Gerard protested, "I _am_ taking showers. You guys just haven't noticed that I've been wearing the same outfit for the past two weeks."

Spencer said thoughtfully, "Wow. I had noticed something peculiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it."

Everyone laughed.

Brendan wrinkled his nose and said, "Here's a tip gained from experience. Only use Febreze on a short term basis. As in, um, maybe four days?"

Forrest shook his head.

"I'm living with animals, I swear."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch sat at a table in the police station with his head in his hands. It had been a month since the arrival of the BAU. It wasn't as if the rest of the team stayed in Bella Springs this whole time, in fact, they had left six times to work on other cases.

Hotch glanced up when someone pulled out a chair across from him. It was Gideon.

Gideon said in his usual all-knowing way, "Having second thoughts?"

Hotch sighed.

"It's not that I'm having second thoughts about sending Reid and Shadows on this job. In fact, I think they're doing a great job. It's just…why hasn't there been any activity on the un-sub's part?"

Gideon said, "On the last four victims, there was a month-long break between each discovering of the body and the next kidnapping."

Hotch sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Yes, but…the only reason we sent Reid and Shadows in there so early was because we thought he might devolve into killing with less time in-between. Is it possible that the un-sub knows about Reid and Shadows being agents?"

"Well, the un-sub is too organized to devolve just yet. It's almost as if the month in-between is like coming down from the high killing gives him. When the withdrawal is too much, he kills again. And he can't possible know of their agent status," Gideon reasoned.

Nodding, Hotch said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Where are the others?"

"Back at the hotel, getting some rest."

"Oh," Hotch said, reaching for a news-clipping and a case-file. Gideon swatted his hand away. Hotch's eyes widened, and he looked up, bewildered.

"Go get some rest," Gideon ordered.

In truth, Hotch had authority over Gideon, but he decided he needed a break. Besides, Hailey would get pissed if he didn't call.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard yawned as he reached for the baring alarm clock. It didn't matter. He'd never get used to waking up so early.

Spencer, already dressed along with Forrest, Brendan, and Chris, yelled, "Gee! Get up! You're going to be late."

"Then I'm gonna be late," he mumbled.

Shaking his head, Spencer said, "I don't get why you set your alarm for two minutes before class starts."

Over his cereal, Brendan corrected, "Ten minutes. He has ten minutes to get ready."

"But if you deduct the time-."

Spencer was cut off by a warning glare from Gerard that clearly said, _'Don't be so smart.'_

Gerard, instead over getting off the bed like a normal person, rolled off the bed, still tangled in sheets.

"Oof!"

Forrest, who had been in the bathroom down the hall, walked in.

Looking at Gerard, he said, "That'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic."

Gerard opened his suitcase for the first time and began searching for an outfit. He looked up when Chris started cheering.

"What?" he said, bewildered.

"You're changing your clothes!"

Everyone else cheered at this revelation.

"Shuddup," Gerard grumbled.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. He pulled on a shirt which had a purple heartagram on it, and somehow managed to fit into a pair of dark blue jeans that were size four in, you guessed it, women's. But it took a lot of rolling around, and laying flat on the bed and arching his back.

The other four guys watched in utter amazement.

Finally, Gerard stood up and brushed himself off.

"What?"

Spencer blinked.

"Do you do that every morning?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"'Cause I like the way I look dressed like this."

"Why?"

"Shut up and stop asking stupid questions."

"Okay," Spencer said.

Gerard brushed past them, looped a black studded belt around his waist, and proceeded in grabbing an eye-liner pencil.

"Is there a mirror in here?" he asked.

Brendan nodded, and pointed.

"Thanks," Gerard said, positioning his face in one of the most hilarious expressions any of them had ever seen while applying the make-up.

Once again, they all watched with fascination. Except Brendan. He had experience with eye-liner.

Straightening up, Gerard said cheerfully, "Okey-doke! Let's go!"

"Nice one, Gee. Spencer said, brushing past him, toward the dreaded classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Gerard, they were all late. The Professor shot the five young men a glare before pointing at five empty seats in the back.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for interrupting this lecture on the causes of seizures. Get out your notebooks, and take notes."

Spencer, Forrest, Chris, and Brendan all listened to the lecture with interest. Gerard paid attention. Yeah, for the first three seconds. Then, he raised his hand.

Sighing, the Professor said, "Yes, Gerard?"

"How are babies made?" he asked innocently.

"I'm pretty sure you know already, Mr. Shadows," Prof. said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I think I did something wrong," Gerard said, keeping a straight face.

Prof. ignored him, and continued his lecture. Gerard raised his hand again.

"Yes, Gerard?" the Prof. said, obviously getting agitated.

"How come the moon isn't made of cheese? And how do we know that under all the rock and stuff isn't actually cheese?"

Prof. sucked in a deep breath, before mumbling, "I need a smoke," and walking out of the room.

Gerard laughed manically, before saying loudly, "Class dismissed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-Silly Gerard! I love him! I wanna huggle him. Too bad he only exists in my head. Any way, review, 'cause I need 'em. 'Cause I have no life. REVIEW!**

**Random Fact-My once faithful reviewer hasn't yet reviewed. Wallowing in my grief caused this chap. to come up so quickly. GERARD WAY IS STILL GORGEOUS! **


	5. Angstyishness I Made Up a Word!

**Disclaimer-I love writing stories 'bout other people's characters. But then I have to say I don't own them. Which makes me sad. :( **

**A/N- Hello people. I'm back. Well, it's not like I went anywhere, but, uh, leave me with my idiotic musings, people! Heh, sorry. School's a witch. Yup, and well, this chapter, once again, is all made-up on the spot. So that pretty much means that whatever pops in my head is typed up. So, prepare for randomness!!! Okay, and by, "What does '333' mean," I meant 'less than 333' mean. So, what does that mean?**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank Midgette, Anaria, Charlie Winchester, and all of my faithful reviewers!!! I love you!! –author bursts into tears- I love you all so much!!! –sniffles- Heh. Sorry. Well, enjoy the story!**

**Oh. This chapter is kinda dark 'cause I am in that kinda mood today. (Darn you, HIM and Darkest Hour!!!) ((Stupid depressive awesome sounding music)) -walks away grumbling-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forrest, Brendan, and Chris began referring to Gerard as 'The Master of Class-Escaping' after the incident with the Prof. Spencer was silent for the rest of the day, not saying anything. He didn't voice his obvious objections; nor did he report the incident to Hotch. But he did ignore everyone for the rest of the day.

When they got back to the room, Forrest, Chris, and Brendan were all joking loudly as they walked into the room. Gerard was smiling, but anyone who knew him personally knew that it wasn't a real smile.

'Heh. Like anyone actually _knows_ me. The only one who's ever actually gotten close enough to me to learn anything has long since been dead. Lucky me. No one else is getting in, though. It just ends up in pain. Not just for me,' Gerard mused with a grim smile.

Sitting down, he pulled off his Classic Converse and threw them to the side. He sighed, and fell backwards on to his back, staring at the ceiling.

'Wow. Those cracks look a lot like…no. Not. Her,' he thought, gasping and sitting up quickly.

Everyone was staring.

'Great. Now I'm seeing things,' Gerard thought to himself.

Standing up, he announced, "I'm going for a walk."

Spencer also stood up.

"Me too."

Gerard glared at Spencer, but he just gazed back. Finally, Gerard looked away, showing that he gave up.

Gerard, without a word, turned and walked out of the room. Spencer nodded to the guys, and followed the grumbling emo out of the room.

Spencer saw how far away Gerard was already, and yelled, "Gee! Wait up!"

Gerard, with his hands in his pockets, hood up, and head down, didn't stop. In fact, he picked up the pace. Spencer growled to himself and broke into a run, trying and finally succeeding in catching up with the young man.

Grabbing his arm and spinning him around, Spencer started to say, "What the heck-," but stopped when he saw the eye-liner running down the older man's pale face. And since it wasn't raining and the pool wasn't open, there was only one explanation.

"Why are you crying?" Spencer asked quietly, the anger melting away into confusion, and, well, pity.

"Go away," Gerard said, angrily pulling away. "I wanted to be alone for a reason."

"I know. But statistically, people make life-altering mistakes when they're depressed. And, I couldn't let you do that," Spencer said.

"What, you're afraid that I was gonna go cut my wrists or something? Not every person who wears eye-liner and girl pants is like that. I'm a grown man. I'm smart enough to take a walk on my own when I'm sad," Gerard snarled.

"Doesn't it make you tired? Hating the world and being all alone?" Spencer asked, knowing that the question was kind of hypocritical, considering the fact that it applied to himself in more than one way.

"It's always better being alone. No one's going to screw you over," Gerard smirked.

"But…there's no there at all when you're alone," Spencer said, kind of confused at the cynical humor in Gerard's voice.

"Oh, there are always people when you're alone. That's how you know that you're alone," Gerard reasoned. Then he continued walking, looking up only after the sky opened up and let down a furious downpour that Gerard only wished he could mimic with his emotions.

'Spencer's the closest thing I've had to a friend since…her. Any other friends I make are made with a fake persona. Heh. I should be an actor,' Gerard mused silently to himself.

He was lost in his head until his 5'7", 112lbs. frame bounced off the hulking body of an intimidating man hiding his face behind a hood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch hung up the cell-phone and looked around the room.

'That may have been the strangest call I've ever received,' he thought to himself.

"Who was that?" Elle asked, sliding into the chair across from him.

"That was the Dean of the college Reid and Shadows are at," Hotch replied.

"Oh my God! Is Reid okay?" Elle exclaimed, instantly worried for their youngest member. It wasn't that she didn't care for Gerard, in fact, they were quite good friends. Everyone had taken a liking to Gerard. (Even Morgan. He had apologized, and Gerard had taken it in stride, graciously accepting it.)

"Yeah, they're fine, but…Shadows is a bit, well, disruptive in class," Hotch said, with a strange look on his face.

Elle laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd do too well on that department on this mission. That's funny."

"The teacher left in frustration. That's how bad it was."

"Well, what're you gonna do? Yell at him? They can't kick him out, so what's the big deal? He probably got bored. Let the kid have his fun. I'd do the same thing if I had to do undercover work at a college," Elle ranted.

"Really?"

"Well, sure. But don't listen to me. I haven't slept in 72 hours."

"What?" Hotch said, bewildered.

"Yup. Me and Morgan are having a competition to see who crashes first. He's good. Too good."

Hotch shook his head.

"Is being stationed here really that boring? 'Cause I'm just going to pretend I didn't here that."

Elle nodded, grinning. She looked kinda scary.

After ten minutes of her staring at Hotch, she jumped up, mumbling something about, "More coffee. Need more coffee."

"Ooookay," Hotch said shaking his head.

'Could this day get any weirder?' he thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan sat across from Garcia, bouncing up and down. He was taking full advantage of his current sugar rush, not caring about the fact that eventually, when the rush died, he'd either crash or pass out from exhaustion. But the testosterone in him would not let Elle win this fight. Oh, no. Elle was going down for sure.

That's when Elle burst in, singing something. Neither could tell what the lyrics were, her voice was too high up.

Finally, Garcia was able to distinguish the words, "On top of spaghetti/All covered with cheese/I lost my poor meatball!!!!!"

Garcia sighed.

"I didn't know exhaustion was a worse alcohol than alcohol itself. You two are going to kill yourselves!!!"

Elle smiled insanely in response, and sat daintily on Morgan's lap.

Garcia shook her head and turned away. She spun around in shock when she heard snoring. They were both asleep.

'It's a tie. Derek's gonna be pissed,' she thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer shook his head as he made his way through the pouring rain back to his room. He utterly confused. How does someone go from laughing and joking around to sobbing in two minutes? It would be understandable in different circumstances, but Gerard wasn't a pregnant woman or a teenaged girl on her period. He was a kid who had a hard past and a difficult life. But Spencer didn't know that. He just knew that Gerard confused him.

He unlocked the door and slipped inside. The guys all looked up from the television.

"Hey. Where's Gerard?" Brendan said.

"Hey. Uh, Gee wanted to be alone for awhile," Spencer said, unsure of how much information he should share.

'Not much,' he decided.

"Dude, you're all wet. What happened?" Forrest laughed.

"It's raining pretty hard. I'm, uh, going to go take a shower," Spencer said, grabbing some clothes and exiting the room once again.

His encounter with Gerard had proved that Gerard had some issues he needed to work out . It left him nearly numb with worry for his friend. Some of the things Gerard said had frightened him. What was wrong with the boy who wore too much black and make-up? Would he ever find out, or would this be yet another mystery he couldn't solve before someone got hurt?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard looked up in shock, blinking the rain out of his eyes.

The man just stared at Gerard on the ground, before gruffly saying, "Watch yourself, you effer."

"I'm sorry, man. I wasn't looking where I was going," Gerard said honestly.

Gerard pushed himself up, and brushed himself off. The man shoved Gerard back, and he fell roughly on his butt.

Gerard gasped, and looked up in surprise.

"I said that I was sorry! No need for violence!" Gerard exclaimed, pushing himself up again.

"What, you don't recognize me? Wow, you are pathetic, kid," the man said, pulling down his hood.

His face was scarred, with his eyes almost milky blue.

"Oh, God, not you. Please, not you!!!" Gerard gasped, taking a step backwards in fear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Oooo, cliffie!!! Now do you all just hate all the more? Um, that conversation between Gee and Spence with the line, "There are always people when you're alone. That's how you know you're alone." Well, that line isn't mine. It's this chick's, Drucilla, from a vam livejournal fan site. I used it w/out her knowledge, and I hope she doesn't hate me. But I gave her credit, didn't I? So it's good, right? **

**Well, anyway, I hope that this was angsty enough for y'all. You know who you are. –cough-Migette-cough- **

**Random Fact- Who doesn't like Reid's new hair? Cuz it's HOT!!!!!!!!!! Heh. I LOVE Gerard Way. Even though his hair's blonde. Grrrr. But he's still hot.**


	6. What did you do?

**Disclaimer- Still don't own. Duh.**

**A/N- My story gets angsty from here 'cause I'm trying to see if I can credit myself as a good enough author to write on other sites. So, I REALLY want con-crit and other review helper thingies to see if I should get an account on other sites. Yeah, thanks.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Oh, god, please, not you. Please, not you!" Gerard gasped, taking a step back in fear._

The man and Gerard were locked in stares, until the man shook his head and walked away, muttering something like, "Darn freaks polluting college with drugged-up crap."

Gerard stared after him, until he choked out a cry and screamed into the night, "What's wrong with me?!!?"

Nobody was around to hear his sobs, to hear the way his voice cracked with every screamed question.

"Am I going insane?!!? Why do I keep seeing you?!!?"

He slid to his knees, staring at the sky.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer pulled the pillow to his chest. This wasn't good. Where is Gerard? Is he okay? Those questions flew around his head, confusing themselves with the other thoughts that resided in the genius's mind.

'It's too dangerous to be outside at…,' he glanced at the clock, 'four in the morning.'

He got out of bed and looked around the room. Everyone was sleeping. He should be too. Gerard would probably come into the room soon. Sighing, he walked over to the couch and sat down, wrapped in his comforter.

'**Gerard is my little brother**,' he thought with some confusion.

'_But… he's older than you._'

'**Sure. He _definitely_ acts older. Meh, you know that if both of you were kidnapped or something you'd be the one comforting him,' **Spencer thought.

'Great. Now I'm arguing with myself. That's a great quality for an FBI agent. Schizophrenia. Great. I'm becoming my mother.'

His eyes widened. He immediately took back what he had just thought, and, shaking his head at his general stupidity, he crawled back into bed and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon yawned and stretched, hitting the alarm clock and shutting it up. It was five in the morning, and he wanted to go to the college and see _in person_ how Reid and Shadows were doing.

Being the age he was, he could easily pass off as one of their fathers.

'Gotta have plan for if the boys ask who I am,' Gideon thought, proud of himself for being clever enough to think of that issue.

He quickly showered and got dressed. He was in the first good mood he'd had for a few weeks. Having to leave behind Reid for the past six cases had been hard.

Especially the arson case they had. It had been difficult to look at the frustrated faces of Morgan, Elle, and Hotch and say, "We need Reid's help."

It was even harder when they realized that Reid's advice had been the key to catching that serial arsonist. It was embarrassing, in a weird kind of way, to admit they needed the 24 year-old to help them solve a case.

So each case they had gotten during the time of Reid and Shadows' undercover time, the team had to call Reid to confer with him. And, of course, he had been right.

The team needed him. But not as much as the three college kids did. That's what Gideon kept telling himself and the team.

Gideon shook his head, clearing his head of those thoughts as he walked down the hall towards the elevator. He smiled as Elle and Morgan emerged from their _separate_ rooms at about the same time as him.

Hotch was currently with his wife in Quantico.

"Morning," Elle said cheerily as she fell into step along-side Gideon.

"Finally recovered from your little sleeping contest?" he said in return.

She stopped walking, as did Morgan.

"How'd you find out about that?"

"I have my sources," he smirked. "So, who won?"

"I did," both agents said at once.

"Right," Gideon said.

They continued on in silence. When they got to the elevator, Gideon pressed the 'down' button.

Breaking the silence, Morgan said, "What are we doing today?"

Elle shrugged and Gideon said, "I'd like to pay the guys a little visit. We haven't seen them in a month. You two are welcome to come."

Morgan nodded and said, "Yeah. Me and Shadows need to have a face-to face chat."

The elevator door opened and they stepped inside.

Elle gave Morgan a look and said, "Please tell me that the 'chat' has nothing to do with your fists."

Gideon silently nodded.

Morgan shook his head and said, "No, no, no. This has nothing to do with that. I already apologized for almost punching 'im, I just wanna apologize in person. You know. Make up."

Elle laughed.

"My, my, my, Derek, I had no idea you were so sweet!"

Morgan scowled, suddenly wishing he hadn't said anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard stumbled into the dorm room, half-awake, soaking wet, and shivering.

The four guys were already dressed and awake. All noise in the room stopped the second he entered the room.

They all gaped at Gerard like idiots as he pulled the door shut, turned, and wrapped his arms around himself. His green eyes were dull, blank almost as he stared through them. He didn't move, he just stood there.

As Spencer walked over to him, he took in the older man's appearance. He didn't look good. His black clothes stuck to his pale, damp skin, his hair hung in his eyes, the eyeliner ran down his face in rivers, and he was shivering so hard his whole body shook.

Spencer closed his eyes for a second. Was Gerard headed for (or already having) a mental breakdown? He genuinely cared for this man, and was really worried.

He wrapped an arm around Gerard, before pulling back and gasping in horror. He was so cold. The last time he felt a human be that cold was when he had been instructed to touch a corpse at one of the crime scenes he'd been to.

"My God, Gerard, what happened?" he gasped.

"I'm sorry," Gerard whispered, staring at the ground.

"What happened?" Spencer persisted.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled again, before looking straight into the eyes of Spencer.

As green orbs met brown, Spencer took a step back. Something was wrong. _Really_ wrong.

Spencer grabbed Gerard's shoulders and shook him, screaming, "What did you do?!!?"

Gerard didn't fight. Nor did he say anything. Brendan and Chris pulled Spencer away from Gerard. Spencer continued yelling the same question over and over.

"What did you do!??!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon, Elle and Morgan all got into one of the BAU's signature black SUVs .

Morgan got behind the steering wheel, and, after adjusting the mirror, commented, "Wow. It's really wet out here."

"Must've been a really bad storm," Elle agreed, nodding.

"I would've hated to have been stuck outside last night," Gideon added.

Elle and Morgan both agreed, and Morgan pulled away from the curb and began the twenty minute drive to the college campus. Suddenly there was the high-pitched squeal of sirens behind them.

Frowning, Morgan pulled to the side as the police cars and ambulance speeded past them.

"They're heading for the college," Elle realized.

Nodding, Morgan flipped on the sirens and speeded to the college.

Gideon pulled out his phone and dialed Spencer's phone.

"Reid here," came the answer.

"Reid, it's Gideon. Can you tell me why there all police and an ambulance going to the college?"

"Yes. Yes, I can, sir," Spencer said, his voice shaking as hard as the man leaning on him.

"Reid? Why?"

"Uh, there was a murder last night. It doesn't fit our un-sub's MO. This was actually more vicious. And it was an older guy. The vic. was 27 years-old. I'm watching the news right now. The guys and I are in our dorm room right now. We're all okay."

As he said that last lie, Spencer subconsciously pulled Gerard closer. Gerard whimpered as he buried his face into Spencer's shirt.

Gideon sighed.

"We're coming right now, okay? Umm, Reid, there's no point in continuing to maintain your cover as a student. You can tell the guys who you are. If this _is _our guy, he might already know about you two and may have moved onto other prey."

"Okay. See you soon," Spencer said as he hung up.

He tossed the phone to his bed, and buried his face in his free hand.

Brendan, from his bed, asked, "Who was that?"

"My boss."

"What…do you mean?"

"Look, guys. Me and Gee… we're not who you think we are."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, confused.

"We work for the FBI. We were sent here to protect you, but it looks like the un-sub found out about us and has moved on to killing other people. I'm sorry," Spencer said.

Chris, Brendan, and Forrest all exchanged glances. They remained silent.

"So… you played us? You're not really our friend or anything?" Brendan asked, looking betrayed.

Spencer shook his head.

"No, I would like to think that we're your friends. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Is Gerard really messed up, or were you just playing with us again?"

Spencer sucked in a deep breath and, looking down at Gerard, who was currently holding a death-grip on Spencer's shirt, said, "I don't know what happened, but…there really is something wrong with Gee."

Gerard whimpered in response to hearing his name. Spencer looked up at the angry faces of his ex-friends, then down at the back of Gerard's head.

He suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- My head hurts from spending three hours straight in front of the computer. I hope you liked. I'd like to say that I really love all the amazing reviews I get. Don't be afraid to say if you don't like a certain part. Just make sure to tell me how I could've fixed it. Well, thanks.**

**Random fact- GERARD WAY AND VILLE VALO ARE THE HOTTEST GUYS WHO EVER LIVED!**


	7. OMG! What's Wrong With You, Gee?

**Disclaimer- I only own Gee. I would cry if someone stole him. But, go ahead; use Spencer and all of those TV peoples all you want. I have no say in the matter. Since I don't own them. **

**A/N- Wazzup, peoples. Ha, that's funny, me acting like I care. J/K. Okey-doke, if you're reading this for the humor, then you might be a bit disappointed. I have no idea where humor will fit anymore. Sooooo, yeah. Oops. Um, shout out to Sara from school! (Is it S-A-R-A-H?) Whatever. ENJOY!!!!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer sighed. Gerard was still holding a death-grip on his shirt, and still crying. And, truth be told, Spencer's patience was wearing thin. He had been like this for the past twenty minutes. It wouldn't have been that bad had Gerard not still been soaking wet.

Finally, Spencer cleared his throat.

"Gerard? Why don't you go and get changed? You might get sick," he suggested in vain.

With his voice muffled by Spencer's shirt, Gerard whimpered, "I don't want to."

Spencer closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the couch. Then, coming to a decision, he pushed Gerard away. Gerard gasped in shock and quickly tried to reattach himself to Spencer. Spencer quickly jumped up and grabbed Gerard's arm.

"Come on. We gotta _at__least_ get you into some dry clothes," he said as he pulled the protesting man away from the couch.

Brendan, Forrest, and Chris watched with mild interest as Spencer literally dragged Gerard over to the suitcase with clothes, and grabbed a hoodie and jeans (and boxers. Spencer's thoughtful like that.) He then dragged Gerard over to the door and told the guys, "If two men and a woman come to the door, tell them to show you their badges and let them in. Agent Gideon should be there. If he's not, they're probably imposters."

Brendan nodded kind of numbly, still angry and confused by the whole FBI situation. Spencer nodded at them and pulled Gerard out of the room towards the bathroom, ignoring the passing college students' stares.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan tapped his hand against the steering wheel, waiting for the billions of cars to move. He still had the sirens on; it was just a bunch of college kids going home after the murder clogging the road.

It had been officially stated on the radio.

"Classes will not be stopped. They will continue on. The FBI is now here; they will catch the murderer and end this nightmare," the reporter had said. Of course, this statement had released without JJ's consent, who was still in Quantico. She and Hotch would arrive tomorrow.

JJ had been outraged when she had heard the statement.

"We don't want him to know we're here!" she had yelled into Garcia's ear, who had then yelled back at her. (Garcia hadn't been in Quantico since she had first flown into Bella Springs. She missed home. But she was irreplaceable. Nobody else knew computers as well as she did.)

But now, it was just Gideon, Elle, and Morgan desperately trying not to get into an accident as Morgan weaved in and out of traffic haphazardly.

Finally, the campus came into view.

"Thank you!" he yelled, causing Elle to scream. She had been sleeping.

"What happened? Where are we?" she gasped, looking around wildly.

Gideon placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's just Morgan being impatient. We're at the college, and he's just happy."

Morgan nodded vigorously.

"As I said before, I want to talk to Gerard."

Elle smirked.

Morgan, before she could say anything, said, "Don't say a word, Elle."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard backed into the corner, his eyes wide with fear.

"Jesus, man! Just take off your shirt! I'm not going to rape you, for Christ's sake!" Spencer exclaimed exasperatedly as he held up the hoodie.

Gerard covered up his face with his hands as he shook his head hard.

"I don't wanna."

Spencer tilted his head.

"Am I going to have to force you?"

"Don't hurt me!" Gerard screamed, tears rolling down his face. He slid to the floor, sobbing.

Spencer stared at him blankly, before pulling out his cell phone. He quickly dialed, and put the phone up to his ear as it began to ring.

"Gideon here," he answered on the second ring.

"Hey, it's Reid. I…um…well, it's about Gee."

"Who's Gee?" Gideon said blankly.

Spencer was caught off guard for a second. Then he remembered that 'Gee' was a nickname made up by Brendan. Of course Gideon wouldn't recognize it.

"Oh, it's Shadows. Stupid nickname, sorry. But, are you guys almost here? I need help."

Gideon blinked. This was surprising. Luckily, they were walking inside right then.

"What's wrong?" Morgan mouthed.

Gideon ignored him and said, "We're on our way in. Why?"

"Something's wrong with him. He's almost like a small child. He's…crying and…"

Spencer closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. His façade of calm crumbled down at that instant.

Tears streamed down his face as he said, "I don't know what's wrong with him. He…he was all messed up last night…and he went for a walk and now he's worse than before. He…he came back this morning all wet and cold and really quiet."

He looked at Gerard's trembling form and wailed, "I don't know what to do!"

Gideon, eyes widening at this information, sucked in a deep breath. He looked at Elle and Morgan, and then asked, "Where are you two?"

Spencer swallowed hard, trying to gain control over his emotions.

"The men's bathroom down the hall from our dorm," he managed to choke out.

Gideon nodded, and then realized that Spencer couldn't see him do that over the phone.

"We'll be right there," he said.

Gideon hung up and looked at Elle and Morgan.

"There's a problem with Shadows and Reid needs help."

"What?" Morgan gasped, his eyes wide. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen.

"Please…please tell me that it has nothing to do with suicide," Morgan pleaded.

Elle gave him a strange look, and Gideon said truthfully, "I don't know, Derek. I honestly don't know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard had stopped crying and was now staring blankly at whatever was across the room, which happened to be Spencer. Spencer was sitting against the wall, watching Gerard.

He had given up on trying to figure out was wrong. He was really hoping Gideon would somehow know. He was also hoping something really bad didn't happen, but that was really a false hope. It _had_ to be bad or else it wouldn't have put Gerard in this state.

His head snapped up when the door opened slowly, almost cautiously.

He almost smiled when he saw Gideon, Morgan , and Elle walk in. Almost.

Gideon opened his mouth, and Spencer pointed across the room. The three older agents followed Spencer's point and audibly gasped as their eyes fell on Gerard.

Elle ran over to Gerard and kneeled next to him. Gideon did the same, only he didn't run. Morgan stayed frozen in place. It seemed that he was unable to move. His fears were coming true.

Elle said, "Gerard?"

No reply. He only stared straight ahead.

"Gerard?" Gideon tried vainly.

Once again, no reply.

Gideon put a hand on his shoulder and Gerard's head snapped towards Gideon.

"How…?" he asked as he looked around, confused.

"How'd I get here?"

Spencer blinked.

"I brought you here. You don't remember?"

Gerard shook his head, which was beginning to throb.

"The last thing I remember was…oh my God. I think somebody stuck me!" he gasped, jumping to his feet.

He groaned as a wave of dizziness hit him. He leaned back, using the wall for support.

"What do you mean?" Elle asked, knitting her brow. Curiosity was currently over-riding concern.

Gerard began pacing.

"What I mean is stuck with a needle! I was walking back to my room, and this huge dude like grabbed me and turned me around, and that's the last thing I remember!"

Spencer asked, "Sooooo, this whole time you were drugged?"

Gerard nodded vigorously.

"Oh, thank God," Morgan sighed.

"What?!!?" the other three agents exclaimed at once.

"I thought you were suicidal or something," Morgan quickly explained.

Gerard's lower lip trembled.

"Something a lot worse than me slicing my wrists could have happened to me. Because, if you haven't noticed, a lot of men wink at me," Gerard whimpered softly.

They all lowered their heads, contemplating what Gerard just said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- I'm not really in love with this chapter**, **so tell me what ya'll****think. Yup. Ummm, thanks for the reviews. Not like anyone did. Except for like two people. Thanks.**

**Random Fact- Does anyone besides Midgette even read this far? God! Well, can someone tell if Gerard Way has a daughter named Jadis? Say it ain't so! -runs away screaming-**


	8. Crap! That Sucks

Disclaimer- Yeah, I managed to buy out a huge corporation in a week. HAH!!!! Yeah, right. But I own Gee, and that makes it all better.

**A/N- Thanks to my like three reviewers. Um, I'm gonna put a full-out description of Gee right here, so you guys can have a better visual. ('Cause I know how much that helps the story.)**

**Height- 5'7"**

**Weight- 112 lbs.**

**Facial Features- Large green eyes always surrounded by black eyeliner, high cheekbones, narrow and pointy nose, soft chin, rounded face, overall, very feminine.**

**Hair- Shoulder length black hair, kind of wavy (It's grown out since the beginning of the story.)**

**Clothes- Always black, usually seen wearing women's jeans and tight black t-shirts, sometimes wears a HIM zip-up hoodie he got while visiting Finland two years ago.**

**Overall, Gerard is seen attractive by both the male and female genders. Maybe it's his ginormous eyes or that charming smile. Sure, his teeth may not be perfect, but that gapped grin makes him all the cuter! **

**Yup, that's a full description of Gerard. I hope ya'll enjoy the story!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gerard sat on the hospital bed, wearing the usual hospital garb. His white legs were pulled up to his body and his chin resting on his knees. His green eyes lacked their usual glow.

Spencer, Elle, Gideon, and Morgan had insisted on taking him to the hospital after they realized that anything could've happened to him during the 6 hour time period that he had absolutely no memory of.

The doctors and nurses had done what seemed like millions of blood tests to see what drug(s) had been used and to check his vitals and other things like that.

But, the most important test had yet to have been done. This was the test that Gerard was most afraid of the results. This was the test that could change the rest of his life. He hadn't even been tested yet, let alone gotten the results, and he was already afraid of human contact. If it came out positive, Gerard was pretty sure that he'd never speak to another human ever again.

Because solitude is _always_ better than pain. Physical, mental, and emotional pain was one heck of a lot worse than eternal loneliness. Gerard knew this, and agreed with it.

If the test came out positive, his life would change more drastically than he'd ever dared take it before. And by 'change', Gerard meant 'end'.

'Yes,' Gerard decided, 'If this test comes out positive, I'm not gonna be around to face the consequences.'

If you haven't realized it yet, this test was the 'rape kit'. And once Gerard has his mind set, it takes a heck of a lot of will power to change his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer paced the hallway, staring at the ground, counting the tiles. Morgan, sitting in a chair across from the room that they were currently guarding, watched with mild interest.

Elle and Gideon were at the police station with Chris, Brendan, and Forrest. Somebody had to make sure that they weren't murdered. So, they had left Spencer and Morgan at the hospital with Gerard, so that he wouldn't be lonely due to lack of family support and that they would have somebody to inform them of any news.

Finally, Morgan growled, "Sit down, for Christ's sake. You're making me dizzy."

"I'm not going in circles, so I don't see how you're getting dizzy. And if you are some weird person with a medical abnormality, don't look at me," Spencer replied, not looking up or stopping.

Morgan narrowed his eyes, and somehow managed not to get up and strangle the younger man. He groaned, and leaned his head back. He realized that Spencer was just stressed. Heck, _he_ was stressed, and he barely knew Gerard. But he _did_ know Jake, and he sure as heck wasn't going to lose another emo kid on his watch. (**A/N- Jake's the emo kid Morgan befriended in HS.)**

Spencer happened to look up the second a white-coated woman started walking toward them. He gasped, causing Morgan to start looking wildly around, saying, "What? What's wrong?"

Spencer said, "The doctor. She might have Gee's results!"

The confused look on Morgan's face made him groan.

"Gerard! 'Gee' is Gerard's nickname."

"And is that information that was released nationally? Was I supposed to know that?" Morgan asked, annoyed.

Spencer narrowed his eyes.

"Morgan, an ape could've figured out that."

Morgan rolled his eyes, and nodded at the doctor who had walked up to them.

She was petite, with brown hair cut into a pixie-like style, and aqua-blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Williams," she said seriously, holding out her hand. Both men obligingly shook it.

"So," Spencer said nervously, "did you figure out what was used to drug him?"

She nodded, and began skimming her clipboard.

Finally, she exclaimed, "There it is! Um, the drug's called flunitrazepam."

Spencer closed his eyes and said softly, "More commonly called Rohypnol."

Morgan's eyes widened, and he said, "He wasn't, you know…"

Dr. Williams sighed.

"We haven't tested him yet. That's a huge possibility, I'm afraid."

"Jesus," Spencer mumbled, putting his head into his hands.

Morgan was staring at the doctor, almost as if pleading the doctor to take it back.

"In fact," Dr. Williams said, "I'm going to get a nurse in there right now. Poor kid. He's a little cutie, now, isn't he?"

"And you would ask two men this because?" Morgan asked, staring at her blankly.

She shrugged, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by her beeper going off.

She pulled it out and started walking away, saying, "Got other patients. Gotta go."

Morgan looked at Spencer, and said, 'Why are all people who have the title 'Doctor' insane?"

"I have the title…" Spencer's voice trailed off as he looked at Morgan.

"Oh."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard stared at the wall, with the salty trails of tears staining his cheeks.

"Is this what it feels like to suffer from Alzheimer's disease?" he said out loud, his voice cracking.

"Is this what it feels like? What happened to me?"

He broke down into sobs.

"Why must everything that happens to me hurt?"

He looked around the plain white room, and screamed in pure frustration. He angrily threw the closest thing to him across the room, which happened to be a tray full of food. He rolled off the bed, standing on wobbly legs.

"Why is this happening to me?!!?" he screamed.

In the hallway, the two agents' heads snapped up as they heard a loud crash inside Gerard's room.

They immediately jumped up from their seated positions, drew their guns, and burst into the room.

Surveying the room, all they saw was a sobbing and shaking Gerard, a broken food tray, and a huge mess.

Morgan holstered his gun and breathed in deeply. The sight before him scared the crap out of him.

All he saw was Jake, the night before he took his own life. It was amazing, the similarities between the two. That was scared him the most.

Would Gerard ever be that desperate? Would he ever kill himself?

Morgan was frozen in his spot, staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of him.

Spencer had his arms wrapped around the older man, carefully guided him to his bed, while whispering comforting words into his ear.

Morgan was broken out of his flash-back thingy by Spencer saying, "Morgan? Can you help me?"

"Huh?"

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Help me get Gee into bed, Morgan."

Morgan nodded, and walked forward.

He carefully helped Spencer get the inconsolable young man into bed, and then stepped back.

Gerard had automatically rolled onto his left side, curling up into the fetal position. He was mumbling inaudibly to himself.

"Gerard?" Spencer asked quietly.

Gerard breathed in deeply.

"I can't live this life any more. I just can't."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- EVIL CLIFFIE!!!!! WOOT!!!!! Heh. Sorry 'bout that. Cliffies are so fun to leave, dude. Anyway, I'm thinking about changing my penname. I have a few choices picked out. Tell me what ya'll think.**

**1-HisDiabolicalRapture**

**2-UncoolCoolPerson**

**3-HisPsychoticRevenge**

**4-SarcasticDownfall**

**5-Don'tLaugh,I'mBeingSerious**

**6-Burning in Solitude**

**7-MyVengefulRomance**

**8-FinnishRockGod333**

**Tell me what you like. I can't choose for the life of me. REVIEW!!!!**

**Random Fact- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! There's a blonde chasing after me!!! SHE WANTS TO COMPARE STYLING TIPS!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Thank You for the Venom

**Disclaimer- Oh for Christ's sake…do I really have to say this? Must I destroy my hopes and dreams in a five word phrase? Fine… don't own any recognizable characters. Geez. **

**A/N- I have an account on a site called FicWad. My name's MyVengefulRomance. Read my story called "The Lighthouse". It's about My Chemical Romance. -grins- Cuz I'm obsessive, that's why. Anyway, thankees for the wonderful reviews on this story. I LOVE YOU ALL!! I'm going out of town, so I won't be able to update in a while. Sorry.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan felt his heart stop. He froze, staring at the curled up man on the bed. He felt Spencer's questioning gaze upon him, but couldn't move. He just gaped at Gerard.

Spencer was now rubbing Gerard's back in comforting circles, whispering things like, "You don't _really_ want to die, do you?" and, "You have to carry on, no matter how bad it gets."

Morgan shook his head hard, breaking out of his comatose-like state.

Spencer caught his gaze, and mouthed, "Go get someone."

Morgan swallowed hard, nodding. He turned, looked at Gerard one more time, and pushed open the door that led out into the hallway.

Hotch was silently sitting in a chair, next to JJ.

"Your flight came in," Morgan stated, surprised.

Both agents' heads snapped up when Morgan spoke.

"You scared me!" JJ gasped, placing her palm against her chest and breathing in deeply.

Morgan chuckled softly, before turning to Hotch.

"We need to put Gerard on…suicide watch."

Hotch and JJ gasped, looking at Morgan in shock and horror.

Finally, Hotch shook his head and said, "Wait, slow down. Suicide watch? Why?"

Morgan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"He said that he couldn't live his life anymore."

Hotch said, "Does this mean that he was…raped?"

Morgan asked, "Gideon filled you in?"

Hotch nodded and swallowed hard.

"You didn't answer my question."

Morgan shook his head and said quietly, "These nurses aren't doing a very good job. He hasn't even been tested yet. The doctor told me and Reid that it was a strong possibility, though."

"What? Not tested yet?" Hotch exclaimed angrily.

He was promptly shushed by a nurse who had walked up to them. Hotch gave her a look, but she didn't walk away.

She studied the clipboard in her hand, ignoring them, and pulled open the door to Gerard's room. They all looked at each other incredulously and followed her.

She briskly stepped up the bed, and pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

Spencer looked at her confused, and then looked back at the other three agents. Morgan shrugged.

The nurse finally noticed the four agents and said, "I'm here to do the rape kit test, if you'll please leave."

Gerard uncurled from his protective ball, and looked up at the nurse with wide, child-like eyes.

"Shouldn't…shouldn't you be a man?"

"Why would they have a man look at you, sweetie?" the nurse asked in an almost patronizing manner, smiling sweetly at him.

Spencer and Morgan exchanged glances.

Gerard looked at the floor, and then he looked back up at the nurse's wrinkled face.

"Because…I'm a dude?" Gerard said in a question-like manner.

The nurse blinked, clearing trying to cover up her surprise. She failed miserably.

Gerard, being in the fragile state that he was, immediately burst into tears.

The nurse looked at the floor, embarrassed.

Then she took a step forward, but Hotch placed a firm hand on her shoulder, saying, "You've done enough, haven't you?"

She ripped away from his grip, angry.

"I still need to test her…uh, him."

Gerard let out a choked sob at her words. He was surrounded by the other three agents, who were trying vainly to comfort him. They weren't doing a very good job, though.

Hotch cocked his head.

"He needs a man to do this. I'm not sure that he'll want a woman looking at him."

"Well, considering the fact that the only _real_ way a man can get raped is by anal penetration _by another man_, I doubt that he'll want a man to touch him," she snarled.

Hotch's eyes widened. He took a step back, before saying in a deadly whisper, "Get the hell out of here before I arrest you."

The nurse stuck her nose in the air before marching out of the room, purposely brushing into Hotch.

Hotch stared after her with wide eyes.

"How dare she…?" he mumbled, before turning to his sobbing agent, who was now, if possible, crying harder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan, Chris, and Forrest stared wide-eyed at Elle and Garcia, who were ordered, by Gideon, to entertain them. Of course, the youngest person either of the two women hung out with was Spencer, and they had no idea what he did for fun. That is, _if_ he ever _tried_ to have fun. They couldn't be sure.

The boys were, of course, at awe to be around real FBI agents. Sure Spence and Gee were agents, but they met them and befriended them. So they didn't really think of them as agents, just as friends.

Finally, Brendan cleared his throat.

"So, uh, ladies…how, um, uh…wait a sec, I…uh…"

All attention was turned to the brunette boy, and he blushed furiously.

"Real smooth, Bren," Chris laughed.

"Dang…you've _always_ been good with the ladies. You just proved it," Forrest grinned.

Brendan slapped them both over the head, laughing.

"Great first impression, dumb$$," Chris said.

Brendan looked over at Garcia who nodded and winked. Brendan smiled coyly.

He leaned over the table and looked at Elle with the sexiest smile he could muster.

"I wish I could've met you at a library."

The two boys and Garcia were all choking back laughter as Elle raised an eyebrow and said, "Why?"

"'Cause then I could've checked you out, honey."

Elle's eyes went wide, and she looked around the room incredulously. Garcia and the boys burst into laughter. They all stopped laughing when Forrest fell out of his chair. They looked at his shocked face, and started laughing harder.

The only people who weren't laughing were Brendan and Elle. Elle looked plain scared, and Brendan was still grinning sexily at her.

Elle shook her head slowly, and left the computer room where they were all sitting.

Brendan stopped smiling, and straightened up.

"Okay, guys. We can now play Call of Duty 2 online."

They all cheered, and Garcia said, "Next time we try to get Elle out, try not to scar her for life."

"I will annihilate you at this game," Forrest said seriously, putting on his game-face.

They all scooted forward and began to play. They were all instantly killed by a Nazi named '**computergurupenny**'.

They all gasped, and Garcia looked at them and laughed manically.

"No, _I_ will annihilate _you_ at this!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard had stopped crying, and was now just sniffling pathetically. He wiped his eyes, and said quietly, "She was right, you know."

JJ cocked her head, "About what?"

Gerard looked at her with watery green eyes that made her heart melt. **(A/N-Not like that! As a friend, you perverts!)**

"I don't want to be touched by a guy. I just…don't."

JJ nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry, Gerard. We'll get you a different nurse, and this one will be a kind young lady. That sound okay?"

He nodded silently, his eyes downcast. He really looked like a child. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, with his head down, the black hair falling in his eyes.

JJ stood up, and went to the leave the room. Hotch patted her shoulder and said, "Go pull some strings."

She nodded and left the room.

Gerard looked at them all and said softly, "Can I be alone for a bit? I just wanna sleep in peace."

Spencer and Morgan exchanged glances, and Spencer patted Gerard on the shoulder.

"Of course. We'll see you in a bit."

Gerard smiled weakly at them as they left the room.

He watched them close the door, and looked around the room. He jumped to his feet, wavering slightly.

Catching his balance, Gerard began searching all the cabinets furiously, searching for anything that could end his misery. He pulled open a drawer, and grinned as he saw the bottle clearly labeled '**Morphine**'.

Finding a needle and the little rubber thingy that you wrap around your arm, he quickly filled the needle and tied the rubber thing around his arm, and slid the needle into his arm.

He closed his eyes as he felt the liquid fill his veins.

"Goodbye, world. Hello, Hell. I know you've been waiting," Gerard whispered before his eyes rolled back in his head. He fell backwards, a limp and lifeless piece of flesh and bone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- I'm evil. I know it. Review, and maybe I'll let him live. J/K. You're reviews won't affect his life or death. 'Cause if I did that, he'd be dead for sure. Hint, hint. REVIEW!!!! (This isn't the best chappie ever, I know.)**

**Random Fact- I'm listening to My Chemical Romance right now. And you know what? Every single song on their new album, The Black Parade, is friggin' AMAZING!!!!! WOOT!!! **


	10. Lifeless Love

**Disclaimer- Yeah. I own all of this. Illegally, of course. Nah, I'm just kidding.**

**A/N- I have an excuse for not updating in awhile. A legitimate one, at that. Okay, 1: I have had SO much writer's block it wasn't even funny. 2: I have another story that I had to work on, you know, to get it going. 3: HOMEWORK SUCKS BALLS!!! 4: My internet was being evil and not working. 5:Wait, I only have four reasons. Heh. **

**Sorry for leaving you with such an evil cliffie. Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me. Yeah, right. Um, enjoy? Oh, and remember how I said that there wouldn't be any romance? I lied. Man-man relationship in hur. Kind of. Yeah-yeah-uh! Peace and love, man. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer sat outside Gerard's room anxiously. Morgan sat next to him was staring at the door, trying to see through it with non-existent X-ray vision. Hotch had went down to the cafeteria to eat and call Hailey.

Sighing every three seconds, Morgan kept shifting positions.

Finally, Spencer turned to Morgan with wide eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Will you _please_ shut up and sit still?"

Morgan let out another frustrated sigh, and said, "It just doesn't make sense. Why'd Gerard ask to be alone? I'd think that he'd want company, especially after what happened. Unless…"

Spencer gasped.

"Unless he wanted to do something we'd never let him!"

Simultaneously, the two agents jumped up and burst into Gerard's hospital room.

"We're too late!" Morgan gasped, horrified.

Spencer rushed to Gerard's limp form, and slid to his knees beside him.

Checking for a pulse, he looked up at Morgan with fear shimmering in his eyes.

"Go get a nurse," he commanded in a shaky voice.

Morgan nodded and ran out the room. Spencer could hear him shouting for help as he ran down the hallway.

Spencer turned his full attention back to Gerard.

Looking at the older man's face, he sighed.

"You have such a great life. You're beautiful, and funny, and smart, but not to the point where you'd be considered a freak. Why'd you do it?"

Spencer gripped Gerard's hand, and shuddered at the sheer coldness of it.

"I take that back. You probably don't like being called beautiful, do you? You probably weren't even raped, and yet, you took your own life. What will you do if you wake up? Try again? We won't let you, you know that, right?"

He paused, as if waiting for an answer.

"It's funny how the first time I'm really going to say something that's the real and complete truth, I have to wait till you can't hear me."

Once again, he paused.

"I'm not gay, Gerard, even though a lot of people think I am. I'm not. But you…you stirred up feelings that I've never felt before for another man. You made me question my sexuality, Gerard. But now, seeing you lying here helpless and probably dead, it's made me realize that whatever I felt towards you has been completely erased by your own weakness. You probably don't care, as you're probably not even gay, or bisexual. So…I'm not sure if I want you to live. If you do, great. If you don't, I'm not going to lament it. You led me on, Gerard. You know it."

The sound of pounding feet and excited voices immediately ended his little speech. Jumping up and stepping backwards, Spencer let the nurses and doctors try to revive Gerard.

After a few minutes, Morgan looked at Spencer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Reid, I guess we were too-."

"I have a pulse!" a nurse exclaimed joyfully, interrupting Morgan's apology.

Morgan grinned at Spencer and said, "He's alive!"

"Yeah," Spencer said, faking happiness. "He's alive."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon stared at Brendan, Forrest, and Chris. The three college students shifted uncomfortably in their seats, trying to get comfortable despite the unrelenting gaze Gideon was unleashing upon them.

Chris cleared his throat, the awkward silence freaking him out.

"So, uh…why'd you have Spence and Gee lie to us? I mean, they could've watched out for us if we had known that they were FBI agents."

Gideon cocked his head.

"We did it to protect you. Does it matter how exactly I had my agents work?"

Chris bit his lip, and Forrest shot him a look. Brendan gazed at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

"Is Gerard okay, though?" Forrest asked.

"He's at the hospital. Last I checked, the doctors were running a few tests to see what drugs were used and if he was okay in general. Why?"

"I dunno. He's still my friend, I guess."

Gideon nodded silently. Another awkward silence settled over the room.

"Where're Elle and that Garcia woman?" Chris asked suddenly. Anything to break the silence.

"They needed a break, and we still needed someone to watch you, to make sure that you aren't killed," Gideon replied calmly.

"Oh. Um…"

Brendan said suddenly, "Who's that?"

"Huh?"

The three other men followed Brendan's gaze, and they watched as a man gestured wildly with his hands to a police officer.

The officer said something, and the man, scowling, reached into his coat-pocket.

They couldn't see what the man pulled out from their spot in the interrogation roombreak room, but they could see the officer get alarmed. Fearfully, he pointed to the room that they were sitting in.

Smiling smugly, the man walked towards the room with a spring in his step.

Gideon narrowed his eyes, and the door was slowly pushed open…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Kind of short, but at least I updated. If you review, I won't wait a month to update. OOPS! REVIEW!!**

**Random Fact- Okay, I bought the Black Parade, My Chemical Romance's new CD, is so freaking amazing, it isn't even funny. Gerard's voice changed, and now it's even SEXIER!!!! WOOT! Hey, go on and read my story "The Lighthouse". A lot of people like it. It's better than this one, I'll tell you that for sure.**


	11. Heh Sucks for You, Brendan

**Disclaimer- Considering that I only own Gerard Shadows, who also just happens to be suicidal, I doubt that I truly qualify to own such an amazing phenomenon as Criminal Minds. Oh, I own Brendan, Forrest, and Chris, and any other unrecognizable little person who pops in. **

**A/N- Hey, guess what? I've decided to update quicker. Great. I don't really like this chapter, but tell me what you think. REVIEW!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard lay on his hospital bed, staring at the ceiling with hollow eyes. Obviously, he wasn't in Hell, but this sure wasn't Heaven. In fact, he was pretty sure that he wasn't dead, considering the fact that his head was throbbing.

Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of beeping machinery.

"Oh, damn. I didn't kill myself," he said aloud, wincing at the hoarseness of his voice.

"No, you didn't. But, man, good try. Valiant effort. As if your life was all that terrible."

Gerard smirked, "Nice to see you too, Spence. I figured you'd be more worried than pissed off, though."

Spencer crossed his arms over his chest, and glared daggers at Gerard.

"You know, I thought that I'd be worried too, but then, I realized that I was kind of happy."

Gerard laughed.

"Ooo…that hurt. Stop pretending that you don't care 'bout my mental health."

Spencer narrowed is eyes and replied, "I don't care about your mental health. I care about mine."

The smirk dropped off Gerard's face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what it means," Spencer said, his eyes glistening.

"Did you mean to kiss me, or was that just a joke, too?"

Gerard looked Spencer straight in the eyes.

"I don't pretend when to comes to stuff like that, Spencer. I know that you're young, more innocent and naïve than most 24 year olds. I kissed you, and never spoke of it again, only because…because I'll mess up any belief that you may have in the goodness in the world."

Spencer unfolded his arms and touched Gerard's cheek.

"But do you really love me, or was I just a distraction from what ever shit was going on in your life at that point?"

Gerard shied away from the touch, and whispered, "I know what you want to hear, and even though that may be the truth, the other option is the one that will get you to leave me alone."

Spencer blinked.

"Why do you want to face this world alone? Why not stay with someone you love. Someone like…me."

Gerard looked at Spencer with glowing eyes.

"Do you even know how society treats gays? Huh?"

Spencer lowered his head.

"Yes, I do, Gerard. I'm an adult. I can take it."

"And so says Mr. People-In-High-School-Treated-Me-Like-Shit-And-Now-I'm-Messed-Up-For-Life."

Spencer looked at Gerard for a second with burning eyes. Then, he slapped him hard across the cheek, stood up, and stormed out of the room, not looking back. Spencer slammed the door to add emphasis to his point.

Gerard stared after him with tears cascading down his cheeks. He raised a shaky hand to his burning cheek, and let out a sob.

"I had to, Spencer. I don't want you to be like me. Promise me that you won't be like me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan looked at Gideon, and asked, "Who's that?"

Gideon stood up slowly, and watched the man approach the room.

He turned and looked at the three college boys, and ordered, "Get under the table; don't come out unless I tell you to."

Chris asked, "What's going on?"

"Get under that table!" Gideon yelled.

They stared at him blankly before Brendan climbed from his chair, and huddled under the table. Chris and Forrest exchanged glances before following his lead.

Gideon nodded, and stepped forward with his chin raised high as the door was pushed open. His hand instinctively rested on his holster.

A man, tall and middle-aged, with blond hair and blue eyes, entered the room calmly with a smirk on his thin lips.

"Hello, Brendan," he said smugly.

Brendan's head shot up so quickly he hit his head on the table. He let out a soft cry, and the man smiled.

"There you are. You never were any good at hide-and-seek."

"Who are you?" Gideon demanded, taking a step forward with his best menacing face on.

The man frowned.

"Well, my name's Carl, but in reality, you may know me as the killer who's taken four lives. Right, Bren-Bren?"

Chris and Forrest turned to look at Brendan, who was covering his mouth with a shaking hand. In fact, his entire body was trembling as tears slid down his cheeks. He looked at the others with wide eyes filled with fear. Forrest scooted closer to him, and wrapped an arm around him. Brendan leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes.

Gideon drew his gun and leveled it with Carl's head.

"You're under arrest for the murder of four men. Put your hands behind your back."

Carl laughed, "Did you honestly think that it'd be that easy to catch me? That I'd just turn myself in? Well, it ain't gonna go own like that."

Gideon narrowed his eyes.

"Well, how is it going to 'go down'? You're surrounded by police officers and I have a gun. You are unarmed. How are you going to win this fight?"

"I may not have a weapon, but I'm not unarmed," Carl replied.

"Oh really? Then what do you have in your hand that you have to play?"

"You have two agents under you, two women, blonde and brunette, correct?"

Gideon eyes went wide.

"What did you do?" he gasped.

"I have two of my men in there with them surrounded, and I have my men waiting on my order to slit their throats. Every police officer is either dead or not here. Those women's only chance is for you to give me Brendan," Carl said, as if reading from a script.

Gideon cocked his gun.

"Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

Carl's grin grew.

"Because I have to personally call my men off."

He was practically giggling at the ingenuity of his plan.

Gideon looked at him a second, before lowering his gun slowly. He hung his head.

Carl giggled, "Give me your gun and, Brendan, come out from under the table."

Gideon slowly handed Carl the gun. Carl looked expectantly at the table, but nobody had moved. Brendan had tried to move forward, but Forrest and Chris held him back.

Brendan looked at them questionably, and Forrest mouthed, 'No.'

Brendan closed his eyes as more tears slipped from his eyes.

Carl cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Brendan, do I need to kill someone?"

Gideon stepped forward and asked calmly, "What do you want with Brendan?"

Carl looked at him, enraged, and snarled, "Brendan's the whole reason I started this whole killing spree. He was supposed to be my last victim, the ending of it all."

Gideon swallowed hard and said, "Saving the best and most meaningful victim for last."

Carl nodded enthusiastically, and said, "Finally, you understand. That damned kid destroyed my entire life!"

Brendan bit down on his hand in order to keep himself from letting out the sob threatening to break loose from his throat. He winced as a metallic liquid filled his mouth.

Finally, Carl lost it and, pushing Gideon from his position from in front of the table, he grabbed Brendan's collar and ripped him out of Chris and Forrest's grip.

Brendan cried out, and looked into the eyes of his father for the first time in nine years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer stood in the hallway, leaning against the door, panting and crying. Angrily, he swatted away the tears, and gasped.

Morgan was sitting there with his mouth agape.

He stood up, and gasped, "What the hell did you do?"

Spencer pulled himself away from the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing, Morgan. Nothing happened."

"Reid, you don't run out of a room crying for no reason," Morgan replied, looking the younger agent over.

Spencer exhaled loudly.

"Fine. We had a talk, he said something _way_ out of line, and…I kind of, um…slappedhimacrosstheface."

Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"What was that last part?"

Spencer sighed, "I hit him."

"What?" Morgan gasped. "You _do_ realize that he's suicidal?"

"Yeah," Spencer said, staring at the floor and shuffling his foot.

Morgan did a face-palm, before groaning, "He better have said something terrible. What did he say?"

Spencer, his gaze still locked on the floor, said, "I can't tell you. You'd look at me differently."

Morgan raised an eyebrow.

Spencer looked at him before groaning, "Okay. Even _more_ differently."

Morgan placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder, and said, "Seriously, man. You can tell me anything."

Spencer looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Promise you won't hate me?"

Morgan nodded and laughed, "As long as you didn't kill anyone."

"Morgan, this is serious," Spencer whined.

Morgan nodded, and said, "Okay, kid. What is it?"

Spencer swallowed hard, and said, "I think I'm in love with Gerard."

Morgan gasped.

Spencer looked at the shocked older man, who stood there silently.

Spencer dissolved into tears and turned, running away.

Morgan stood there, stunned, before cursing and chasing after the distraught young man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Oh! Spencer's GAY??? Gerard has problems with accepting love??? Elle and Garcia are being held hostage??? The serial killer was after Brendan after all???? I UPDATED??? OMG!!! It's the apocalypse!!! Heh. REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Ch 5 Doesn't Even Touch This Angst

**Disclaimer- Gerard is mine. You wanna use him, ask me and I'll probably say no. Heh. Just kidding. Who'd wanna use such a messed up son of a butt-monkey? I don't own anyone who is recognizable. **

**A/N- Yeah, I finished my other story, so now my attention is rooted solely on this story. So, I should be able to finish soon. Oh, and I never mentioned the kiss before. It happened during the one month period where Gee and Spence were together on that undercover job. Sorry if that was confusering. Well, uh…yeah. Enjoy…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was a dark night. Cool outside, just enough to send shivers down their spines. One man, his green eyes glowing, had a cigarette hanging haphazardly from between his lips. The other man was clearly uncomfortable, unable to relax next to someone who managed to be laid back and yet so intimidating at the same time. _

_The first man turned to the other one and, pulling the cigarette out and fingering it, murmured into the other's ear, "You know what, Spence?"_

"_What?" Spencer asked nervously, looking around the dark landscape._

"_I think," the other man whispered, putting his mouth next to his ear, "that you like me."_

_Spencer shivered and swallowed hard. His throat was too dry, and Gerard was way too close._

_Spencer laughed uneasily, and said, "No…I'm not like that."_

_Gerard pulled away, narrowing his eyes. Spencer looked away, unable to stand be locked in that intense of a gaze._

"_Like what?" Gerard growled venomously. _

_Spencer murmured, not looking up, "I'm not gay."_

_Gerard asked angrily, "Who said you were? Why do you have to label yourself? Can't you like who you like when you like?"_

_Spencer shook his head and said, "No."_

_Gerard raised an eyebrow, before grabbing Spencer's head, intertwining his fingers in the brown hair. Spencer eyes went wide, and Gerard grinned. Then, Gerard's lips smashed into Spencer's. Spencer closed his eyes, shocked yet extremely happy. It just felt…right. Spencer's hands found their way to the back of Gerard's head, and he kissed back. Spencer could feel Gerard smile against his lips, and was slightly disappointed when Gerard broke away._

_Gerard didn't look at him, but looked at the ground. _

"_That was wrong; I'm sorry."_

_Spencer knitted his brow in confusion. Gerard's voice had just wavered. _

"_Gerard," he murmured, tilting the older man's chin up. He was rather surprised to find tears in those beautiful green eyes. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked softly, wiping away his tears with his thumb._

_Gerard pulled away, and stood up. He flicked the burnt-out butt of the forgotten cigarette away, and hastily pulled out another one._

_Lighting it, he said, "Spencer, I can't be in a relationship now, or ever for that matter. Don't ask why; you're not going to get an answer. I…I have to go. To, uh, check on the guys. Make sure that their not dead, ya know. Let's…let's just not ever bring up what happened again, okay?"_

_Spencer nodded numbly as Gerard hurriedly walked away. Then, he broke down into confused tears_.

Spencer gasped as he launched himself into a sitting position.

"Dammit," he muttered angrily, swatting away the stray tears rolling down his cheeks.

Morgan had caught up to him earlier. Morgan had hurriedly explained that Spencer's confession had just surprised him; that he had nothing against bisexual people and that he wouldn't look at him differently. Spencer had nodded silently, staring at the floor embarrassedly. Then, Morgan had offered to drive him to the hotel, and now Spencer was sitting up in his bed, wide awake and shaking from the nightmare slash memory.

Spencer honestly didn't know what he liked about Gerard, maybe it was his looks or his personality. Or maybe it was the fact that Gerard was more broken than himself. He liked the fact that he wasn't the most messed up person in the universe, and that he wasn't the only person in the world who looked in the mirror cursing their birth. He knew Gerard did that, in fact, he'd caught the older man a few times. He knew Gerard was messed up beyond belief.

Spencer smiled to himself, but then cursed his own stupidity.

"I'm almost sadistic," he realized out loud. "I like that he's so damn messed up. I can't fix him; hell, I can't fix myself."

He closed his eyes, before opening them and crossing the room into the bathroom.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, stared at the bags under those damned sunken eyes, stared at the too tall figure, stared at the stick thin chest, the ribs showing through his too-white skin.

Then, his fist crashed into that mirror, unable to accept the flaws, swearing that it was the mirror making up lies about too many flaws, not him. It couldn't be him. He liked himself; he never looked into the mirror to see only flaws. Never, until he met Gerard.

Spencer looked at the ground, eyes riveted to the largest piece of the shattered glass. There he stood. Clutching his bleeding fist to his bare chest, crying. Funny. He hadn't noticed that he was crying.

"Hey, Reid, I heard something break. Are you okay? Where are-?"

Morgan froze, his question breaking off. Spencer didn't look up, unable to remove his eyes from that reflection.

"Reid, you're bleeding," Morgan stated, stepping over that shattered mirror and taking the younger man's fist into his own hands.

Spencer continued staring at himself, transfixed.

Morgan followed his gaze, and said, "You punched the mirror. Didn't like what you saw, Reid?"

Spencer blinked. That statement was enough to break him out of his reverie.

"Well, Reid. You're never gonna like what you see, till you get over him. He isn't ready for someone like you."

Spencer choked out, "What do you mean?"

Morgan said, "You're special. He's broken. He can't take good enough care of you."

Spencer looked at the floor, and muttered, "Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared for you, Reid. I just have strange ways of showing it."

Spencer turned and looked Morgan in the eyes, before burst into new tears.

Morgan pulled Spencer into his arms, and comforted him the best he knew how. Eventually, the distraught young man fell asleep. Morgan picked him up, and tucked him into his bed.

Sighing, he bandaged Spencer's hand, and went back to his own room. He then called room service.

Morgan really needed a drink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle stared at the men surrounding her and the still-unconscious Garcia. Elle had just woken up, and had been rather surprised, and angry, to find herself tied to chair, back-to-back with Garcia.

"What the hell?" she snarled.

One of the men laughed, and she shot him the scariest death-glare she had ever made. He shut up, and she smiled to herself.

There were three men; one with a large scar running down his cheek, another with an amazing amount of 'bling' and 'grillz', and the one who laughed was wearing a pink shirt that said, "MY IMAGINARY FRIEND THINKS YOU HAVE PROBLEMS."

Elle couldn't help it. She snorted, shaking her head.

It was ironic. She was being held hostage by a guy who was wearing a shirt that clearly told her that he had some serious mental issues.

"Hey, Schizo, can you tell me what's going on?"

The one wearing the schizophrenia-admission pointed to himself, and Elle nodded.

He said, "Well, we were hired by this dude who told us to kill you two if he called us to do it."

He held up his phone for emphasis. Scar-Face smacked Schizo up the back of his head.

"Retard, way to tell the enemy our plan!"

Elle couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. This was way too funny. These guys were not professional hit-men, these were regular white guys taken off the street.

Catching her breath, she asked, "How much Boss-Man pay you?"

Wannabe-Gangsta said, "Fifty bucks each. Why?"

Elle grinned, "I'll give you each two-hundred dollars if you untie me and Garcia."

They all exchanged glances, and then, Scar-Face pulled out a pocket-knife.

He cut through the binding duct tape, and Elle jumped up.

She said, "You guys look like good people; I'll let you off the hook this time. Here you go."

She paid them each the money, in cash, and the three men walked out of the building. She sighed and shook her head, too tired to arrest them for getting paid to do something just for money they probably desperately needed.

Checking on Garcia, she realized that the tech was just asleep, not unconscious. Elle burst out laughing. This was crazy.

Grabbing her gun, she walked down the hall to tell Gideon what had just happened.

She walked up to the door, and was about to enter when she heard an unfamiliar voice yelling. She quickly looked through the glass observatory window customary for viewing the suspects that the cops were currently interrogating.

She gasped in horror. Brendan was on the ground, clutching his bleeding arm. He was obviously crying, whether from fear or pain, Elle didn't know.

Gideon was standing in front of the table, looking extremely angry. Squinting, Elle realized that Gideon was protecting the two boys that were huddled under the table. Though, she was a bit confused as to why he was protecting those two boys instead of taking down the man who was currently training his gun on Brendan's head. Then, she realized that the gun in the strange man's hands was Gideon's.

The strange man yelled something, and Brendan moved his head enough to lock eyes with the man. Elle narrowed her eyes when she saw the man's arm waver, before realizing that she really needed to do something.

She sprinted over to the door, and was about to go in when two gun-shots fired. She shoved open the door, and gasped.

Brendan wasn't moving, and the puddle of dark crimson around his head was growing slowly. The strange man was on the ground, his body also not moving. His puddle of blood was also haloing around his head.

The two boys scrambled from out beneath the table, and ran towards their friend.

"Brendan!" Chris screamed, anguish lacing his words harshly. Gideon was frozen in his spot, unable to move. Elle ignored Gideon for the time being, knowing that he wasn't hurt.

Kneeling down, she checked for Brendan's pulse. She blinked back tears, looking into Chris and Forrest's eyes in turn.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Chris let out of cry of anguish, pulling Brendan's limp body to his chest and cradling it. He rocked back and forth, sobbing. Forrest burst into loud choking sobs, collapsing next to Chris on the ground.

Elle looked at Gideon, and stood next to him sadly.

Gideon looked at her sadly, and whispered, "Nothing on this case has gone right."

Elle couldn't agree more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- So, tell me what you think. I really like this one, just so you know. Please review. Do it.**

**Random Fact- If you like My Chemical Romance, go to and read my story "The Lighthouse" by MyVengefulRomance. It's one hell of a lot better than this story, that's for sure. Uh, yeah. REVIEW!!!!**


	13. The Broken, the Beaten, and the Damned

**Disclaimer- Yeah, I honestly only own Gerard, and a couple of college kids. Recognizable people aren't owned by me. Please don't sue.**

**A/N- I have the strangest feeling that nobody's reading this. Please review and show me otherwise. Like, seriously, when I saw an extreme lack of reviews, I honestly was two seconds away from crying. I have feelings, too! I NEED reviews. That month-long period of non-updating was a time of serious writers block and won't happen again. I promise! Oh, and I have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about when it comes to the medical part. So, if it's wrong, sorry. Well, um, yeah. Enjoy…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch glanced at the blonde sitting next to him in the SUV with wide eyes, before bursting out laughing.

"He did what?!!?"

JJ nodded and laughed, "I swear, Hotch. He honestly left me in the bathroom. I had to call him and tell him that I was still at the stadium."

"Wow, Jayj, that's a bad first date. Worse than mine."

"Oh, really? Well, what happened on your's?"

Hotch shook his head, laughing and turning the corner.

"You really don't want to know."

JJ said, "Oh, yes I do. I told you mine."

Hotch sighed.

"Okay, fine. One of my friends set the two of us up, and kept telling me about how great she was. When I actually met her, we went to this cheap restaurant. I finally realized that we weren't meant for each other when she started talking about the colors for our wedding."

JJ burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's a bad one. Nice."

Hotch nodded, smiling, and a pleasant silence descended over them. After a few minutes, though, Hotch's phone rang loudly.

"Hotchner," he answered.

"Are you on your way to the police department?"

"Hi, Gideon. Um, yeah. Why?"

Gideon sighed loudly. Hotch frowned. There were sirens blaring loudly in the backward.

"Gideon, what's wrong? What happened?"

There was a pause, and Gideon sighed again.

"Brendan's dead, and so is the killer we've been looking for."

Hotch frowned again.

"Wait. Isn't Brendan that college kid? And how do you know that our un-sub is dead?"

JJ, upon hearing that, turned and began to pay attention to Hotch's side of the conversation.

Gideon answered, "Yes. He was the tall, brown-haired one. He's dead. The un-sub came in and killed Brendan, and then committed suicide."

Hotch furrowed his brow.

"Wait. Uh, never mind; we're almost there. You can explain how he breached security when we get there."

Gideon grunted in response, and Hotch hung up.

JJ asked, "What happened?"

Hotch shook his head, still very much confused.

"Apparently, our un-sub killed himself and Brendan, one of the college boys, after getting past security."

JJ shook her head and murmured, "Wow. I wonder how his friends are taking it."

Hotch shook his head. It always hurt when you failed to save someone, especially one so young.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard sat alone in the dark of his hospital room. Some how, he had managed to tell the nurse that it was her fault the he over-dosed, confusing her to the point where she thought that she had administered the near-fatal amount of morphine. So, that meant he wasn't going to be taken to a mental facility to be analyzed.

Gerard had always been good at that; using words to get someone to do something or believe something. It helped only sometimes, though. People caught on, and decided to hurt you for trying to get your way, even if it was just once. Like, his ability to warp words enhanced over the years. That was how he got into the BAU. He was good at interrogating and reading people. Emotions, thoughts, and feelings were his specialty. Gerard came to understand that the better you were at reading emotions, the better you were at hiding them. So, that's why no one noticed his suicidal tendencies until it was almost too late.

He stared at his hands, thinking of other ways to end his life.

'Hmm. There's hanging, suffocating, drowning, slicing of the wrists, slitting of the throat, pill-popping, drug over-dose, gun-shot to the head, anything else?' he thought to himself.

He didn't look up as the door creaked open. But he did cry out in protest as the light was flipped on.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Shadows. Life's not that bad. You survived that little incident, didn't you? Which, I'm really sorry for, by the way."

Gerard looked up at the young nurse, and faked a smile. He almost felt bad for making the poor girl think that she almost killed him, but not really. He was just kind of pissed off that they had saved him.

She held out her hand, and said in an ear-drum exploding, bubbly voice, "My name's Cassidy. You can call me Cassie, though."

Gerard stared at her hand, and said, "Or, I can call you Nurse, and you and I can pretend that we never met, and not try to become friends. Because I live in Virginia , and you live here. Across the country. When it's time for me to go, we'd promise to keep in contact, and call each other every once in awhile to catch up. Those calls would get farther apart and less frequent, and eventually, we'd lose all contact. Every once in awhile, we'd think of each other and feel kind of bad, but we wouldn't lose any sleep over it, now would we?"

Cassidy stared at him with wide eyes, all hints of a smile gone from her face.

Gerard smiled, "Sorry. If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a pessimist."

She nodded, and walked over to one of the many cabinets. She pulled something out, and held it up.

"I'm sorry to ruin your good mood, HA!!! But, ahem, we need to do that rape kit. I'm sorry we haven't gotten to it yet, what with the morphine overdose, which I'm really sorry for, and that whole nurse thinking that you were a chick thing. If you don't mind me saying so, I think that you are really cute. What with your hair, and your eyes, and-."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I do mind, thank you very much," Gerard interrupted. Cassidy looked at the floor and blushed.

"Sorry," she muttered, walking over to the bed.

Gerard cocked his head.

"Wait a sec. So, it's been about three days since my supposed rape. Will there even be any evidence left?"

She nodded and said brightly, "Well, the semen will probably be gone, but any anal tears will still be there, and any foreign objects might still be lodged up there."

Gerard winced and looked at her with fear-filled eyes.

"How can you say that so…cheerfully? Do you even listen to the kind of emotion you put in your voice?"

She shrugged, still smiling.

Gerard looked at the floor and muttered, "Crazy psycho…"

She exclaimed, "Okay, lay on your stomach. The test is quick and-."

"Mortifying. I work for the FBI. I know how a rape kit works. Just get it over with. Even though I'd rather have a nurse who didn't find me cute, 'cause that can be considered sexual harassment."

She blinked but didn't say anything, and Gerard turned and looked her in the eye.

"Your hand lingers anywhere for too long, I'm gonna sue you dry. You understand?"

Cassidy blinked again and said, "I don't find you attractive anymore. You're scary."

Gerard nodded satisfactorily, and rolled onto his stomach.

He felt the flimsy hospital-issued dress-thing being lifted, and squeezed his eyes shut. Sweat dripped down his face as the seconds dragged on like hours, and places that shouldn't hurt did.

Finally, _finally_, Cassidy pulled down the piece of cloth and said, "All done. I tell you this, though. It really didn't look like you we're raped."

Gerard rolled back onto his back and said, "Do you really have the authority to say that?"

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you trying to piss me off, or are you always like this?"

Gerard shrugged and said, "I'm sorry, but you don't look old enough to be out of high-school."

"You know what I think?" she said, ignoring the last comment.

"I don't think that I care," Gerard said.

"Well," she continued, "I think that you don't have a girlfriend because you're a sour-old meanie."

Gerard smirked.

"Ouch, that hurt. Good big word usage. 'Meanie'. How will I ever top that? And, by the way, I have a reason I don't have a girlfriend. But, not even my friends know, so why would I tell you?"

Cassidy smiled triumphantly.

"You haven't told your friends because you don't have any!"

Cassidy expected Gerard to retort with something equally or more so witty, but she didn't expect him to drop his head in shame.

"I'm trying to protect him. I don't want to hurt him. If…if he talks to me, I'll just destroy any happiness he still has. This line of work…it makes you see that the world's not all sunshine and rainbows, but more demons and death. But, he still has the hope that there's still good deep in the hearts of people. And…and I'll just ruin that. He's a porcelain doll, and I'm a sledge-hammer."

Gerard was now crying, silent tears sliding down his cheeks.

Cassidy looked at him with sad eyes, angry at herself for forcing a reaction like that. She silently slipped out of the room, not looking behind her.

Gerard wrapped his skinny, white arms around himself, and curled into the fetal position. He cried for the next hour, continually reminding himself that he gave up happiness for Spencer's sake, not his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon stared at the paramedics as they pulled that white sheet over Brendan's head. He silently followed Elle as they exited the building, suddenly glad for the fresh air.

Elle turned to him, and said, "Gideon, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't have possibly-."

"That was my gun, Elle. I gave it to him. An innocent boy was killed with my gun," Gideon interrupted, his voice low and dangerous.

Elle was about to respond when Jackson, the Sheriff, walked up to them with a grim expression on his face.

"Three of my officers were killed today, and one college kid. We have security tapes. The man who killed my officers, Carl Smith, shot the three men when he entered the building. He killed everyone who was in the building, besides you two, the tech woman, and those two college kids. And me. You're lucky, Gideon. We have audio to go along with the tapes, so we know that you didn't hand your gun to the killer for no reason. Plus, we have a tape of your agent and tech getting tied up. So, it wasn't your fault that the kid died."

Gideon nodded silently, and looked at Elle with sad eyes.

Gideon then surveyed the scene around him. There were sobbing families talking to police officers, police officers milling around, taking pictures, and gathering evidence, and a few reporters asking questions. There were ambulances and police cars, the flashing lights illuminating the scene in eerie red and blue. Somehow, he heard another engine through the noise, and knew that Hotch and JJ were now here.

Hotch walked up to the two agents with JJ close behind.

"What happened?" he asked breathlessly.

Gideon shrugged.

"Ask Elle or Sheriff Jackson," he said.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, and Elle shrugged.

"We can go home now. There isn't any killer to chase," Gideon said.

JJ frowned and asked, "What about Gerard? He's still in the hospital."

"See if Reid or Morgan wants to stay with him, or if Gerard even wants anybody to stay. It's up to him," Gideon replied.

Hotch nodded, not knowing about the young man's suicide attempt. Spencer and Morgan hadn't gotten around to telling them yet.

"JJ, can you have a plane for us first thing in the morning?"

JJ nodded and pulled out her cell-phone, dialing and walking away to work her magic.

Elle sighed, and said, "I just want to go home."

"Don't we all?" Gideon said softly, his voice blending in with the noise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer sighed, rolling over in the hotel bed. He didn't really remember last night, but he knew that his fist hurt really badly. He opened his eyes and groaned.

He just lay there, unable to will himself to get up and take a shower. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the adjoining door connecting his room to Morgan's.

Spencer scowled, padding barefoot over to the door and pulling it open.

Morgan stood there, looking worried. He walked in without invitation, and sat down.

"Oh, come in, Morgan," Spencer said sarcastically.

Morgan said, "Reid, the un-sub killed one of the college kids and then shot himself. We're leaving in the morning."

Spencer gasped.

"No! Which one died? Oh, God…"

Morgan exhaled loudly and said, "It was Brendan. Apparently, his father was the killer, and Brendan was going to be the last kill."

Spencer blinked back tears and swallowed loudly.

"Brendan was a good person. He really was. I…I can't believe that he's…dead."

"Reid, I know. Come on. Get packed. We're leaving in like three hours. Unless…unless you want to stay with Gerard."

Spencer quickly shook his head, and said, "I can't. Honestly, I don't know how we're going to be able to work together."

Morgan frowned, "Hotch didn't tell you?"

Spencer shook his head.

"Tell me what? We haven't talked in two days."

"Gerard quit. He resigned a little while after you slapped him. He told Hotch that he couldn't work at the BAU, and would get a job doing something completely unrelated to police work."

Spencer blinked.

"Wow. I didn't…wow."

Morgan nodded, and said, "Get packed, kid. You can forget about Gerard. He'll catch his own flight home, and you'll never see that man again."

Spencer looked at the ground, tears filling his eyes.

"Okay. I guess that's best."

He got up, and quickly threw all of his stuff into his suitcase, leaving out only the outfit he'd wear on the plane.

Morgan nodded approvingly of the outfit. It was a black T-shirt with a pair of jeans.

"You do have normal clothes!" he exclaimed.

Spencer smiled grimly.

"Yeah. Gerard and the guys forced me to shop for clothes with them. Of course, they just had to take me into Hot Topics, the scariest store in the entire mall. Gerard and Brendan fit right in. They got me that shirt, which is for a band I've never heard of."

"Scary Kids Scaring Kids? That's a strange name."

Spencer nodded before grabbing the clothes and going in the bathroom to change.

Coming out dressed, he sucked in a breath and looked at Morgan who was looking at the ground.

"I'm ready to go and put this behind me."

Morgan nodded and said, "Come on, kid. I'll take you out for breakfast."

Spencer smiled and followed Morgan out of the room, finally getting ready to leave this cursed town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard stared blankly in front of him. Hotch had just called to tell him that they were leaving. He had asked if wanted anyone to stay behind, and Gerard had almost said, "Spencer," but caught himself in time. Besides, he had quit earlier, why would he want to be around his ex-coworkers?

Tears filled his eyes, and he ran a hand through his now really long black hair. He ruined his only chance at living a happy life, and now he'd have to start over. Yet again.

Gerard sighed.

Maybe he'd try to sell paintings. He'd always been good at art, maybe…or maybe he could end it all. Except this time make sure that nobody found him in time.

He sighed again.

Or maybe he could try to fix things with Spencer. Yeah, that would work. Yeah, right.

"I'm pathetic. I should just give up."

Gerard sighed again, before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

He really should get some sleep. He would be getting released in a few days, and start over. Great.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- One more chapter, and then this is OVER!!! Maybe. I dunno. Well, REVIEW!!!! **

**Random Fact- I have nothing to say. Um, yeah. I'm wearing a sweater with Texas Chainsaw Massacre on it, and Leatherface real huge on the back. It's my cousin's sweater, and he's a guy. He fits the same size, and he's six years older than me. Sad, huh? He's tiny for his age. Wait. You don't care about this! Review, please.**


	14. Happiness Everlasting

**Disclaimer- The only thing in this story that I own in Gerard. And he's suicidal. And sarcastic. Great combination, yes? Oh. Bayside owns the lyrics. They're a band. Duh.**

**A/N- Well, I think that this may be the last chapter. I dunno. Um, thanks for the like four reviews. That helps me. Especially because I only write for you guys. Because I enjoy feedback. So thanks for the many, many reviews. (sarcasm doesn't work w/ computers) Enjoy…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer sat on the plane, staring out of the window and successfully avoiding all questions. He was being quiet. Even more quiet than usual. Though, in truth, over the last two months, Gerard had taught Spencer to speak his opinion and actually join in on conversation. So, Spencer not speaking was not the norm anymore. But now that Gerard quit, who knows.

A half-smile grew on his lips as he thought about Gerard. He knew that Gerard's insane hyper-activity really helped him come out of his shell. He enjoyed people now. He learned things about himself he didn't know before.

'But I'll probably end up reverting into what I was before he came along. An outcast,' he thought sadly.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of bad memories.

'Think happy,' he commanded his brain.

_Spencer walked down the hallway after a quick meeting with Hotch and Gideon. They had just wanted a quick evaluation of Gerard, and after that kiss, the new agent got a great review. _

_He knew that Brendan, Chris, and Forrest had gone to visit their friends in a different part of the college for a party, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. _

_Spencer finally made it to the door, and was about to turn the doorknob when he heard a guitar rift drift out from under the door. Spencer blinked. Gerard was the only one who could be in there. _

_He also heard a drum set, and the realized that Gerard was just listening to a CD. Really, really loudly._

_Slowly, he opened the door, and gasped. _

_The room's stereo was blasting some rock band that he'd never heard before, and Gerard was jumping on his bed, eyes closed, singing along. Wearing nothing but his boxers._

_Spencer's jaw dropped, and he stared at Gerard, deciding not to enter the room but instead watch Gerard's "performance"._

"I'm trying to create something that's not there.  
A spark I saw. A bomb is really just a means to an end.  
I was just so happy to be out of my shell again,  
don't think that I really cared for who or what.  
So for now I'll just have to keep it shut."

"If you're not ready, you're not ready.  
Please stop acting like you are."

"How could I know  
that everything you say are lies about devotion and desire?  
I know the spark inside your eyes  
was just the match I used to set myself on fire."

"My mouth's shooting blanks.  
This situation's unbearable,  
I've gotten vulnerable.  
Now anyone is free to waltz right in.  
My temple's been invaded  
and there's nobody guarding it.  
All over this lonely life,  
but what's so wrong with being all alone?  
Alone's the only way I've ever known."

"If you're not ready, you're not ready.  
Please stop acting like you are."

"How could I know  
that everything you say are lies about devotion and desire?  
I know the spark inside your eyes  
was just the match I used to set myself on fire."

_Gerard paused his vocals in order to perform the sick air-guitar solo. Spencer couldn't help but smile at his head banging antics._

"I'm pleading cause this kills and it's still bleeding.  
My darling I'm taking my life back to start healing."

"How could I know   
that everything you say are lies about devotion and desire?  
I know the spark inside your eyes  
was just the match I used to set myself on fire. Set myself on fire."

_Gerard finished the song and collapsed backwards, eyes still closed and chest heaving from exhaustion. Spencer smiled, pulling himself away from the doorway and stepping into the room._

"_Bravo," he laughed, clapping._

_Gerard half-screamed, launching himself into a sitting position._

"_Spencer!" he squealed, grabbing a pillow and covering his bare chest._

"_You scared the crap out of me! And stop eye-raping me."_

"_Sorry," Spencer said earnestly. He sat across from Gerard, and looked him in the eye._

"_That song. It has meaning to you, doesn't it?"_

_Gerard looked at the floor, smile gone._

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

_He abruptly stood up and said, "I'm gonna go smoke. See ya."_

_And then, he walked out of the room, leaving Spencer very confused. (Yes, he put on pants and a T-shirt first.)_

Spencer sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. That wasn't the first indication of Gerard's problems, but it wasn't the last time either.

It was at times like this, when silence surrounded Spencer, that he truly hated his memory. He didn't want to hurt, he wanted to forget. Who knew that a small emo boy could cause so much emotional turmoil in one person?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard stared at the nurse, Cassidy, with wide eyes.

"So…I wasn't raped?"

"Nope," she said jovially, grinning.

A small smile broke out on Gerard's face.

"Oh, thank God. I was so scared, I mean, I-."

He broke off mid-sentence, and asked, "Can I go home now?

Cassidy nodded, and cocked her head.

"Ya know, I haven't seen your boyfriend around here for a long time. He okay?"

Gerard blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend. He used to work with me. But I quit. He went back to Virginia."

"Awww, sweetie! You're all alone here in a different state in a hospital!"

"Thanks a lot," Gerard mumbled, head down.

She nodded and patted his back, saying, "You can leave first thing in the morning, 'kay?"

Gerard nodded glumly, and waited as she walked out of the room.

Once she shut the door, he put his head in his hands.

"ARGH!!!!!" he screamed. "I tried to KILL myself for NO DAMNED REASON!!!!! I wasn't even RAPED!!!! URGH!!! And-," he gasped, "Spencer!!! AHHH!!!!"

He jumped out of the bed, and looked around wildly. He found his clothes and pulled them as quickly as possible. He grabbed his black bag with all his stuff in it, ran to the door, put his hand on the doorknob, and…stopped.

"Whoa, Gerard, calm yourself down," he said aloud. "You told him, essentially, that you hate him. He's gonna take your sorry butt back fo-shizzle. NOT!!! _I_ wouldn't even take me back."

He paused, and thought for a second.

"That conversation I just had with myself proves it. I'm a psychotic."

He blinked.

"SWEET!!!"

Slowly, he slipped out of the room and over-exaggeratedly tip-toed down the hallway. Which only caused the passing patients, nurses, etc. to stare at him. He grinned at them, half-wondering how he must look with his long hair sticking up everywhere.

After awhile, the stares got tiring. He stopped and said, "Yes. I am a psychotic mental patient who is plotting his heroic escape from the evil fascist Neo-Nazis who have run this hospital since 1938 without you ignorant citizens even noticing. The experiments unleashed upon my poor body-." He broke off, exaggerating a shudder.

The poor people who caught his speech gaped at him, and he laughed manically, running off.

A man looked at his daughter, and said, "See, sweetie, that's why we don't do drugs."

Gerard was laughing hysterically as he sprinted out of the hospital's front door.

Of course, Cassidy, his nurse, happened to see him. She gasped, and yelled, "Hey! You haven't been released yet!"

He yelled over his shoulder, "Have I ever cared what you said?"

He ran for a bit, and then skidded to a halt.

"Wow," he mumbled, face-palming.

Apparently, the hospital was surrounded by pure nothingness. There was nothing but green farm-fields surrounding him.

"I should really learn to think things through. Now, please let me have my cell-phone in my bag."

Closing his eyes and biting his lip, he searched through his bag blindly, nearly dancing when he got out his cell-phone.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, pulling out the phone and calling for cab.

For no reason, really, he glanced behind him.

"Dammit," he said, not really having a reaction. Two huge security guards were walking out of the hospital doors, being led by none other than Cassidy.

"There he is!" she exclaimed, pointing at him.

"It's not nice to point," he said, wiggling his hips for no reason other than he could. The ginormous hunks of beef waddled towards Gerard with menacing looks on their dull faces.

The first guard, dubbed by Gerard "Hugeness", said, "You're comin' with us, kid."

Gerard blinked, and looked into Hugeness's face. He had to look up, because the dude was at least 6"8'.

"Ya know, steroids have been illegal for awhile now," Gerard said.

Hugeness's friend, Mr. Meaty, grabbed Gerard's arm.

"Funny, kid. Come on."

He tugged Gerard's arm, but Gerard didn't move.

Instead, he gasped, "Holy God! That dude has a Russian Uzi!"

"Wha-?" Both men turned to look at where Gerard was pointing, and Gerard sprinted over to the cab that had just pulled up.

"I love you," Gerard said to the cab driver, panting.

"I don't fly that way, kid. Where to?"

"The airport. And hurry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch smiled slightly as he climbed down from the plane. Finally, they were home and would, hopefully, never go back to Bella Springs, Oklahoma ever again. And, even better, the team got a week-long vacation from work.

He sighed. A full week of Hailey, Jack, and no work. And no worries. But Hotch knew that this wasn't true. He knew that he'd spend most of his vacation worrying about Spencer. Somehow, the young man was taking the coming and going of Gerard worse than anyone else. Hotch himself wasn't taking it that badly; he had only known the kid for a couple months. He knew the kid wouldn't last in the BAU, only the emotional sound people last. There was something wrong with Gerard. So, of course he quit within two months of joining.

He still didn't understand the connection Spencer and Gerard had. Maybe it was living in such close quarters for such a long time. Yes, that was it. The close quarters.

Everyone else seemed fine. Even Gideon. Everyone had gotten over Gerard. Except Spencer. Hotch decided to talk to the young man as soon as they got back to work. Until then, Hailey and Jack were his top priorities.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer sighed as he dropped his keys on the counter.

Tomorrow was the day that he was supposed to go back to work. In truth, he was fine. He had gone through the grieving process that came with losing a girlfriend or boyfriend (even though they hadn't really been together) and was now fine. In fact, he met a certain special someone in a club two days ago, and they were getting along just great. (Wink, wink.) So, Gerard could go to Hell for all he cared. And he didn't care.

But, he just didn't want to go back to work. He had, uh, _changed_ over this little vacation. A lot. Nerdy little Spencer didn't look really nerdy any more.

No more sweater-vests for him. He bought a few sleek-looking suits in neutral colors. He changed his hair a bit. It wasn't that nerdy boy-cut anymore. It was styled a bit more emo-ish. His bangs were brushed to one side, and it looked rather good on him.

So, no more teasing from Morgan for being anti-social. He had a boyfriend for Christ's sake, and look! He has friends now!

Gerard left his little mark, and now, Spencer is happy.

"Life's good," he sighed, leaning back in his comfy chair and pulling out his favorite book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer walked into the bull-pen with his head held up high.

Elle shot up from her seat, and gasped, "Holy God! Reid! You look…good!"

"Thanks," he smiled, sitting down in his chair and crossing his legs. He grinned at Morgan, who was gaping open-mouthed at him.

"Reid, you-."

"Changed, I know. I have a life now. Aren't you proud?" Spencer interrupted.

Morgan nodded silently.

Hotch, who was standing in front of his office, looking down at the bull-pen, smiled at his youngest agent.

"He's confident now."

Hotch turned to look at Gideon, who had just joined him.

"Yeah. I was going to talk to him to see if he was okay, but he looks fine now."

Gideon nodded.

"He's fine, I agree. Have you heard from Gerard?"

Hotch shook his head and frowned.

"No, but the hospital called. They said he ran from the hospital without being released. And I checked his credit-cards. He bought a plane ticket to Quantico. He's back in Virginia. I wonder if he's okay."

"He quit because Reid and he had a love affair."

Hotch blinked and stared at Gideon in shock.

"Huh?"

"You didn't see that?" Gideon laughed.

Hotch silently shook his head.

"No. So I guess it didn't work out."

Gideon shook his head.

"I guess it didn't."

"Hey, guys, did you see Spence? He looks amazing, doesn't he?" JJ asked, coming up from behind them.

"Hey, JJ. We got a case?" Hotch said, turning to face her.

She nodded, and said, "Kidnapping case. Lucky us; it's local."

They nodded, and followed her to gather the team. Things were finally getting back to normal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

It was a quiet night. Nobody was outside. Nobody _wanted_ to be outside. It was too cold; too windy. A newly single Spencer sat on his sofa, watching TV.

He was rather surprised when a knock sounded on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone.

Slowly, he got up and called, "One second. I'm coming."

He pulled on a T-shirt and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

Before he could even react, he was slammed into the wall behind him and dry lips slammed into his. He closed his eyes, not even looking at who he was kissing. All he knew was that it felt right.

It was over too soon. The other person pulled away, and Spencer opened his eyes. Staring intently back at him was a pair of bright green eyes that he'd only seen on one person before.

"Take me back?" Gerard asked quietly, wringing his hands together.

Spencer grabbed Gerard and kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gerard murmured into Spencer's mouth.

"Shut up and kiss me," Spencer demanded.

"Deal," Gerard laughed.

Maybe happiness was attainable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Awww, happy ending!!! YAY!!! Tell me what you think. Finally, it's OVER!!!!! YAY!!!!**


End file.
